Il ne faut jurer de rien
by UchiwaPower
Summary: Sasuke est un jeune étudiant comme les autres qui aime la solitude et ne supporte pas les homosexuels... Cependant que va-t-il se passer lorsque Naruto, un jeune américain, va débarquer dans sa vie monotone? Fic en hommage à l'oeuvre d'Alfred de Musset
1. Chapter 1

**Il ne faut jurer de rien **

**Chapitre I :**

_Pov Sasuke_

_Hn, Uchiha Sasuke, 17 ans, célibataire, orphelin, homophobe et surtout solitaire ! Je n'ai rien à ajouter sur moi-même si ce n'est que je vais au lycée de Konoha, non pas par plaisir, mais par obligation. En effet à Konoha tout jeune qu'il soit doit suivre des études jusqu'à 18 ans. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi il y a déjà longtemps que j'aurais anéanti « l'espèce des homosexuels » mais bon n'étant qu'un élève parmi les autres je n'ai pas ce pouvoir malheureusement._

Sakura : Sasuke-kuuuuuuun

_Oh non pas elle… Haruno Sakura, une fille qui me colle aux basques…_

Sakura : Ne Sasuke-kun, je peux m'assoir à coté de toi en classe ?

Sasuke : Hn, tu sais bien que je veux rester seul…alors dégage Haruno

Sakura : …H…Hi… Gomenasai Sasuke-kun…

_Tss et voilà qu'elle s'en va les larmes aux yeux… Et voilà ça y est Kiba l'a vue passer et va venir me faire la morale maintenant…Pff je hais ma vie…._

Kiba : Enfin Sasuke ! Laisse la venir à coté de toi et arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde !

Sasuke : Mais je ne demande que ça à ne pas être le centre du monde, moi…

Kiba : Oh c'est bon t'es chiant Sasuke

Sasuke : Hn alors laisse-moi dans ce cas

Kiba : Tss des fois je me dis que je dois être fou pour être devenu ton meilleur ami quand même

_Eh oui cet excité de service est mon meilleur ami, Inuzuka Kiba, on se connait depuis l'âge de 5ans et on n'a jamais cessé de se prendre la tête._

Kakashi : Good morning everbody, please get back to your seat…

_Et voilà c'est reparti pour un de ces cours d'anglais de merde, franchement à quoi ça va nous servir à nous Japonais de savoir l'anglais hein ?! Oh non pitié pas un oral, il sait pourtant pertinemment que je suis une merde en anglais. Hatake Kakashi vous me le paierez !_

Kakashi : But first, I'll intorduce to you a new student. Please be nice with him, he comes from USA and it's not easy to come in an another country to study so be indulgent. Allright you can come in Uzumaki.

_Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? J'ai rien pigé à ce qu'il vient de dire appart USA…Oh c'est qui lui ? Uzumaquoi ?_

Naruto : Bonjour à tous je suis Uzumaki Naruto et j'arrive tout droit de L.A. Hum… Vous ne vous vexez pas hein, mais vous êtes très différents de ce à quoi je m'attendais…

Kiba : Et tu t'attendais à quoi à tous nous voir en kimono avec des sandales ?!

_Bien envoyé Kiba. Non mais pour qui il se prend lui, vous n'êtes pas comme je m'y attendais et blabla, on n'est pas non plus sur une autre planète faut pas exagérer ce n'est pas parce que Monsieur vient de l'autre bout du monde qu'on doit être attardés par rapport à eux_

Naruto : Héhé nan quand même pas mais disions qu'en Amérique, pour nous, les japonais sont très atypiques et on vous voit tous noirauds avec les yeux noirs et la peau très blanche mais en fait vous êtes pas du tout comme ça.

_Mouais bah en tout cas lui c'est le stéréotype même de l'américain, blond aux yeux bleu avec la peau allée…_

Naruto : Bon je sais, vous pensez que je suis l'image même de l'américain classique, mais détrompez-vous je suis à moitié japonais par mon père et américain par ma mère.

_Ah un métisse, c'est plutôt rare ça._

Kakashi : Bien Naruto tu t'en sors très bien en japonais je te félicite.

Naruto : Arigato gosaimasu Kakashi- sensei

_Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? On s'incline plus devant les profs de nos jours ?!_

Kakashi : haha tu me plais bien gamin, bon va t'assoir au fond il y a encore une place à coté de Sasuke c'est lui là bas

_Hein c'est une blague j'espère ?! Pas question qu'il vienne ici ! Roh merde j'aime pas le regard de Kakashi-sensei ça ne présage rien de bon…_

Naruto : Salut, Uzumaki Naruto, tu t'appelles ?

Sasuke : Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto : Content de te connaître Sasuke-san.

_Que… Sasuke-san ?! Houla va falloir le mettre à la page le gars…_

Sasuke : C'est Sasuke, le san s'utilise uniquement avec les adultes.

Naruto : Oh… Merci Sasuke

_Et bah ça commence bien… Enfin je ne vais pas me déranger dans mes habitudes pour cet abruti… Tiens Neji est encore collé aux tours de terrain…_

Naruto : Ano… Sasuke….

_Oh non il me veut quoi encore celui-là ?_

Sasuke : Hn ?

Naruto : C'est marrant, toi tu es l'image représentative du japonais typique qu'on imagine en occident

Sasuke : Ravi de l'apprendre….

_Rah il m'énerve ce mec… Je sens que je vais craquer avant la fin de l'année…_

Naruto : Au fait, les filles sont comment au Japon ?

_Non mais il commence sérieusement à me tapper sur le système là, chiantes et collantes ça te va crétin ?_

Sasuke : Elles sont plutôt casse-pied.

Naruto : Ouais mais… physiquement ?

_Oh pitié encore un pervers comme …._

Sasuke : Pervers

Naruto : Quoi ? Non mais je… Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça comme ça.

Sasuke : Bah je le prends alors.

Naruto : Grr la ferme TEME !

_QUOI ?! Jamais personne n'a osé m'appeler comme ça ! Comment ose-t-il insulter un Uchiha ce débile ?!_

Sasuke : Usuratonkachi

Naruto : Baka

Sasuke : Dobe

Naruto : teme

Sasuke : T'as rien d'autre crétin ?

Naruto :…

Sasuke : Japon 1, USA 0

Naruto : Va te faire voir Sasuke-teme !

_Waouh c'est qu'il s'emporte vite le petit américain… Ah bah qui voilà_

Sasuke : Kiba

Kiba : Yop. Alors Naruto ça se passe bien, Sasuke est gentil avec toi ?

Sasuke : Kiba…

Kiba : Héhé je rigole Sasuke. Bah t'en fais pas Naruto il est chiant avec tout le monde, il a rien contre toi hein Sasuke ?

Sasuke :…

Kiba : Sasu ?

Sasuke : Rah la ferme Kiba je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça !

Kiba : Héhé… Bref t'inquiète Naruto il va rien te faire et toi Sasuke essaie de pas trop le terroriser il vient juste d'arriver au Japon je te rappelle.

Sasuke : Hn

Naruto : Arigato gosaimasu Kiba-san

Sasuke : Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser tomber le « san » sauf avec les adultes…

_Bon sang il n'écoute rien ou quoi ?! Bon ok Kiba a raison j'ai rien en particulier contre lui mais de là à dire que je suis chiant…_

Kiba : Bon on y va Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Hn

Naruto : …

_Et bah alors il ne va pas rester en classe tout la pause de midi quand même ?_

Sasuke : Hum…Oi ramène-toi !

Naruto : Ah… Hum mais je…

Sasuke : Grouille-toi crétin

Naruto : H… Hi !

_Tss on allait pas le laisser tout seul non plus, Kakashi nous aurait tués_

_Berk ! _Comment_ il peut manger un truc aussi dégueu que les ramen ?!_

Kiba : Hey Naruto vas-y doucement c'est ton 4e bol là !

Naruto : Hi je chais mais chai cro bon

Sasuke : Baka, parle pas la bouche pleine

_Et bah elle est belle l'éducation au USA…_

Kiba : Bon alors Naruto parle-nous un peu ce toi… T'as une copine ?

Naruto : Euh… Bah ouais enfin…

Sasuke : Oui ou non ?

Naruto : C'est… plus compliqué que ça…

Sasuke : Hn ?

Kiba : Comment ça ?

_Naruto nous tend une photo à l'envers, perplexes Kiba et moi nous regardant en biais avant que je ne retourne la photo et là….AHHHHHHHHHH mais ce n'est pas possible, je suis maudit !!!! _

Kiba : Hum… Naruto tu es sûr que c'est ta copine ?

Naruto : Ouais enfin… Bref il s'appelle Gaara no Subaku et vit à L.A. lui aussi

Kiba : Sasuke ?

_Je sais très bien pourquoi il me jette un regard de coté… Bon sang il ne manquait plus que ça, un pédé…_

Naruto : Hum je… Désolé je n'aurais peut être pas du vous en parler…

Kiba : Nan t'en fais pas Sasuke a juste un peu de peine à comprendre ce genre de relation c'est tout

Naruto : Oh… Je vois

Sasuke : Kiba, je vais dehors un moment je reviens

Kiba : Sasuke non…

Sasuke : Hn

_Non mais voilà qu'il se prend pour ma mère… Comment il veut que j'accepte ça aussi…Ah enfin seul, je vais pouvoir me calmer un peu…_

_Pov Naruto :_

_Aie j'ai vraiment fait une connerie là, j'aurais du savoir qu'ici ça choque encore énormément… Bon il faut que je fasse quelque chose…_

Naruto : Euh… Kiba je vais aller trouver Sasuke…

Kiba : Mauvais idée crois-moi quand il est comme ça vaut mieux pas l'approcher

Naruto : Mais pourquoi il a réagi comme ça ?

Kiba : Tsss va savoir pourquoi mais Sasuke est et a toujours été homophobe

Naruto : …

Kiba : T'inquiètes il va s'en remettre ce n'est pas comme s'il allait vous voir tous les deux ensembles…

Naruto : Euh… bah…

Kiba : Hn ?

Naruto : En fait, il doit venir pendant les prochaines vacances…

Kiba : Oups alors là par contre il y a un problème…

Naruto : Faut que j'aille m'expliquer avec lui.

Kiba : Ouaip moi je vais me rechercher un donut.

_Bon il faut absolument que j'aille retrouver Sasuke. Il faut que je lui explique la situation… Uh c'est quoi ça ? Des sanglots ? Ca vient de derrière ce mur…_

Naruto :…..Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Gnn…Sniiiiirfl (NDA : Hum appétissant)

Naruto : Bah pourquoi tu pleures ?

Sasuke : T'APPROCHE PAS SALE MONSTRE !!!

_Naniiiiii ?! Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive pourquoi il se recule comme ça ?_

Naruto : Sasuke…. ?

Sasuke : Va t'en…

Naruto : Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Sasuke ?!

Bon ben voila j'espère que ça vous a plu et je tiens à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont issus du manga de Masashi Kishimoto à qui nous devons toutes nos fictions^^ Review ??? Arigato gosaimasu! Gia ne^^

**Gomenasai mina j'ai reçu pleins de messages disant que mon histoire avait rien à voir avec le SasuNaru et je m'en excuse, j'ai eu un probleme avec un ancien one shot et j'avais pas bien compris le fonctionnement du site...Je suis vraiment désolée envers les fan de SasuNaru que j'ai du énerver au plus au point à cause de cette erreur_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

_Pov Sasuke_

_Putin, il ne manquait plus que cet abruti dans ma vie, Hey Kami-sama je sais pas ce que vous me voluez mais arrêtez de vous acharnez sur moi, ça vous suffit pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?! Oh il est encore là lui…_

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là toi ?

Naruto : … Il faut que je te parle…

Sasuke : Bah moi pas alors maintenant fais-moi plaisir dégage !

Naruto : Sasuke… Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

Sasuke : Oh ta gueule…

Naruto : Mais explique-moi !

Sasuke : Va crever abruti ! Dégage

_Roh y a pas moyen qu'il me lache les basques, je me casse avant de lui foutre mon poing dans la tronche…Que ?_

Sasuke : Tu fous quoi là ? Lache-moi !!!

Naruto :…

Sasuke : Bordel de merde Naruto lache-moi !!!

Naruto : Nan !

_Quoi ? Comment ça non ?! Il se fout de moi là ! Hein non mais pour qui il se prend pour me prendre dans ses bras !!!_

Sasuke : Lache-moi…

Naruto : Hn hn…

Sasuke : Naruto je ne suis pas Gaara pigé ?

Naruto : Je le sais crétin !

Sasuke : Alors lâche-moi et arrête de te méler de mes affaires

Naruto : Je veux que tu m'explique pourquoi tu es parti si précipitamment avant

Sasuke : Je n'aime pas les Pédés, ça te va comme explication ?

Naruto : Hn mais alors dis-moi pourquoi tu pleurais après ?

Sasuke : …

_C'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ?!_

Naruto : Sasuke ?

Sasuke :….

Naruto : Hey Sasuke ça va ? Réponds !

Sasuke :…… mes parents….

Naruto : Oh je vois c'est tes parents qui t'ont dit de nous haïr avec tout le blabla comme quoi c'est pas normal…

Sasuke : TA GUEULE JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER D'EUX !!!

Naruto : Roh calme-toi c'est pas comme si je critiquais une tombe…

Sasuke :…

Naruto : ….Sasuke ?

Sasuke : ….

Naruto : …. Huh ? Non attends me dis pas que….que c'est…vrai…

Sasuke :….

_Pov Naruto :_

_Woooooooooh putin la gaffe du siècle, bravo Naru bien joué !!!_

Naruto : Euh… je… désolé Sasuke…

Sasuke : Tss j'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses

Naruto : ….Sasuke

Sasuke : Bon maintenant que t'as eu ce que tu voulais, tu te casses et disparais de ma vie !

Naruto : Sasuke….

Sasuke : Quoi encore tu vas répeter mon nom à longueur de journée maintenant ?!

Naruto : Non… je… hum…

Sasuke : Allons bon accouche que je puisse me casser ensuite…

Naruto :…Co…Comment ?

Sasuke : Assasinés par ma propre famille

Naruto : Oh non…Qui ?

Sasuke : Mon frère et mon oncle ça te va ?

Naruto : Mais pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Tu me fais chier avec tes questions !

_Le pauvre… Je sais ce qu'il ressent…._

Naruto :…

Sasuke :…

Naruto :…

Sasuke : Pfff…. Mon père était le chef du clan Uchiha et le dirigeant de la police de Konoha, il avait plein d'ennemis dont certains membres de ma famille mais personne appart mon oncle et Itachi n'osait s'opposer à lui…

Naruto : Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

Sasuke : Comme ça je suis sûr de pas te revoir de si tôt

Naruto : Hn… J'ai encore une question…

Sasuke : Bah vas-y alors qu'on en finisse

Naruto : C'est quoi le rapport entre tes pleurs pour eux et le fait que tu aies découvert que je suis avec un mec ?

Sasuke :….

Naruto : Dis-moi…Sasuke…

Sasuke : Tss ça te regarde pas

Naruto : Non mais j'aimerais comprendre pour savoir ce qui est autorisé ou non

Sasuke : Comment ça autorisé ou non ? T'as des visions sur l'un de nous, je te préviens on est tous hétéro ici

Naruto : Hn mais ça n'a rien à voir…. Je… Gaara va venir pendant les vacances…

_Pov Sasuke :_

_Eh merde voilà que maintenant l'autre copain de ce crétin va débarquer ici…_

Naruto : Sasuke…Alors tu veux bien… me raconter… ?

Sasuke : Ouais comme ça peut être que tu auras pitié et que tu changeras tes projets

Naruto : Je ne pense pas mais dis toujours

Sasuke : Ok alors c'est simple Oncle/Père ennemis, Oncle Homo/ Père hétéro, Itachi ami avec Oncle, Itachi homo par la suite, Père ne l'accepte pas et menaces entre les deux familles, Oncle et Itachi viennent pour menacer Père, Père se défend, est blessé. Oncle et Itachi le violent ainsi que Mère, Ils les tuent et se mettent à ma recherche. Oncle réalise son acte et se suicide, Itachi disparaît dans la nature et me voilà orphelin à l'âge de 8 ans

Naruto : Quelles enflures !

Sasuke : Hn

Naruto : Mais comment ça se fait que toi tu sois toujours vivant ?

Sasuke : Simple mère m'avait caché dans une armoire en ayant entendu mon père hurler

Naruto :…Tu as donc…

Sasuke : Assisté au massacre de mes parents par deux erreurs de la nature oui

Naruto : Wouah…je…je n'aurais jamais imaginé une histoire pareil… Sasuke… je…Sasuke ???

_Et merde voilà que je me remets à pleurer fait chier !!! Vite sauve-toi Sasuke il en va de l'honneur de ton clan ! Hein c'est quoi ça ? _

Sasuke : Naruto… Que ?

Naruto : Chttt… Calme-toi Sasuke s'il te plaît

_Ah il va finir par m'étouffer à force de me serrer aussi fort par la taille !_

Sasuke : Naruto…je… tu m'étouffes

Naruto : Désolé

Sasuke : Euh c'est rien mais relache-moi maintenant

Naruto :… Désolé, désolé,désolé…

Sasuke : Ouais bah alors laisse-moi respirer !

Naruto : Je suis désolé, je comprends tout maintenant…

Sasuke : Hn ?

Naruto : T'en fais pas Sasuke t'es plus tout seul…

Sasuke : Tss tu dis ça mais tu ne me connais même pas tu ne sais pas quel genre de gars je suis, tu ne sais pas si ça me plaît d'être seul

Naruto : Je suis sûr que non sinon tu ne pleurerais pas…

Sasuke : Pfff bon lache-moi maintenant ou ta mère va être morte d'inquiétude…

Naruto :… morte tout court…

Sasuke : Que ?Quoi ?

_C'es quoi cette histoire j'y pige que dalle là ?!_

Sasuke : Naruto explique-toi

Naruto :….

Sasuke : Alors ?

Naruto : J'ai aussi perdu mes parents

Sasuke : Nani' ?!

Naruto : Je te comprends, alors si tu veux que je te laisse je le ferai…

_Hey minute là il me dit ça comme ça et il se casse ?! Rêves pas Uzumaki tu me dois des explications et je ne te lâcherai pas avant que tu me les aies données_

**Bon voilà le chapitre deux j'espère qu'il vous a plus et encore désolée pour le problème du one-short c'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le SasuNaru je ferai attention à l'avenir Gia ne mina^^ Review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

_Pov normal :_

Sasuke et Naruto étaient au milieu du parc de Konoha et Naruto venait de révéler à Sasuke que lui aussi avait perdu ses parents et avait tenté de s'en aller mais c'était sans compter sur Sasuke qui n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça, sans explication.

Naruto : Hm ? Que… quoi ?

Sasuke : A quoi tu joues Uzumaki tu me fais chier pour savoir ma vie et tu te casses sans même m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as plus tes parents toi non plus ?!

Naruto : … C'était ma faute…

_Pov Sasuke :_

_Hein comment ça c'était sa faute ?!_

Sasuke : Explique-toi pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Naruto :…

Sasuke : Uzumaki

Naruto : …

Sasuke : Oi Naruto !

Naruto :..hn…

Sasuke : USURATONKACHI !

Naruto : Que ? Hey m'appelle pas comme ça TEME !!!

Sasuke : Je t'appelle comme je veux. Explique-toi maintenant

Naruto : Tss… ils sont morts à cause de moi c'est clair comme ça ?!

_Quoi ? Mais comment ?_

Sasuke : Développe

Naruto : Un accident de voiture parce que je n'arrêtais pas de déconcentrer mon père…

_Et merde… _

Sasuke : Hn je vois

Naruto : Je suis pitoyable hein…

Sasuke : Mais non

Naruto : arrête de dire des conneries, ils sont morts par ma faute merde !

Sasuke : Rien à voir tu ne peux pas te reprocher un accident de voiture,c'était comme son nom l'indique un accident !

Naruto : Tss je sais même pas pourquoi le fait que tu sois parti m'a fait de la peine tu m'énerves Uchiha !

Sasuke : Personne ne t'as demandé de venir me chercher

Naruto : Non mais il fallait que je te parle et maintenant que c'est fait je me casse !

Sasuke : C'est ça oui

Naruto : Oh et encore une chose Uchiha

_Bon sang c'est quoi ce nouveau stylede m'appeler par mon nom de famille alors qu'il ne l'a jamais fait au début…Hey qu'est-ce qui lui prend de me menacer du poing comme ça ?!_

Sasuke : T'as un problème débile ?

Naruto : Ouais il est chiant, froid, c'est un vrai connard et il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiha alors oui j'ai un problème…

Sasuke : Bon vas-y termine ta phrase merde !

Naruto : Tu… Gaara va venir ici et t'as pas intérêt à lui faire chier pigé ?!

Sasuke : Tss rien à foutre de ta tapette

_Argh le connard ça fait mal un poing dans la gueule !!!_

Naruto : Salopard je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça !

Sasuke : Hn…c'est bon maitenant que tu m'as défiguré tu peux me foutre la paix ?

Naruto : Tss va crever

_Ok, ok j'ai pigé bon sang ce qu'il peut être chiant ce mec je sais pas comment sa taf… son copain fait pour le supporter il doit être masochiste…_

Naruto : Oh fait Uchiha

Sasuke : Hn ?

_Quoi encore ? Que il va me balancer un truc dessus maintenant ?! Huh , c'est quoi ça ?_

Naruto : Je me suis dit que t'avais surement pas fait les cours d'anglais car d'après Kiba t'es nul pour cete langue, cette feuille s'appelle retour lundi matin

_Waouh j'y capte que dalle mais bon je vais pas me plaindre non plus…Ah voilà le traitre_

Sasuke : Kiba !

Kiba : Urgh… Sasuke ça va ? La forme ?

Sasuke : Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as raconté ?!

Kiba : Mais rien du tout je te jure il voulait juste venir te prévenir pour Gaara c'est ce qu'il m'a dit

Sasuke : Tss je peux pas le sentir ce mec

Kiba : Hn comme tout le monde d'ailleurs

Sasuke : Hn ?

Kiba : Bah oui tu peux supporte personne

Sasuke : Pff je rentre

Kiba : Roh je t'ai encore vexé ?

Sasuke : Ferme-la Kiba

Kiba : Mouais n'empêche comment tu vas faire quand Gaara va débarquer ici ?

Sasuke : Comme toujours

Kiba : Alors ça j'y crois pas une minute, Naruto est ton voisin de table tu ne vas pas pouvoir l'éviter à tout bout de champ.

Sasuke : Hn

_Il a pas tord mais bon au pire si l'autre crétin me soule trop je lui referai le portrait à lui et à son copain _

Kiba : Bah alors ?

Sasuke : Je verrai bien

Kiba : Wooh tu sais que tu m'inquiètes quand t'as ce regard hautain

Sasuke : Hn

Kiba : Ah et tu me fais peur quand t'as ce petit sourire en coin en général je m'en prends plein la gueule par la suite

Sasuke : Tss aller ramène-toi

Kiba : Aie aie aie Sasuke je le sens pas ce plan

Sasuke : T'inquiète Kiba on va montrer à Naruto qui est Sasuke Uchiha

Kiba : Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Et pis j'ai quoi à voir la dedans moi ?

Sasuke : Héhé tu verras mais là il faut que je m'organise

Kiba : Que tu t'organises ?

Sasuke : Laisse, on se voit demain je t'expliquerai

Kiba : … ok à demain Sasuke

Sasuke : Demain

_Naruto Uzumaki crois-moi tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il t'attend_

**NDA :Houla je sais pas vous mais moi j'aime pas ce qu'il va se passer**

**Sasuke : Il savent même pas de quoi tu parles Caro…**

**NDA : Rargh c'est vrai j'avais pas pensé à ça^^**

**Sasuke : Toujours aussi désespérante **

**NDA : Et ouaip^^ Hein attends une minute là ça veut dire quoi ça ?!**

**Sasuke : Hn**

**NDA : Grrrrrr Sasuke !!!**

**Sasuke : Hn ?**

**NDA : Tu vas souffrir mon gars par la suite**

**Sasuke : Essaie toujours**

**NDA : Ne me menace pas Uchiha je peux faire de toi ce que je veux et si je veux je peux même te faire…. Avoir les cheveux roses^^**

**Sasuke : Urgh…**

**NDA : Héhéhé^^**

**Sasuke : Hn**

**NDA : Quoi encore ?**

**Sasuke : T'oserais pas ce serait un sacrilège pour toi**

**NDA : Et merde… Uchiha je plus si sure de te vouloir en peinture sur le mur de ma chambre au dessus de mon lit…**

**Sasuke : Tss**

**Naruto : Salut la compagnie^^ Huh c'est quoi ça pourquoi vous vous foudroyez du regard**

**Nous : Pour rien**

**Naruto : Huh ? Ah au fait Caro-chan il faudrait pas clore le chapitre là ?**

**NDA : Hn ? Oh merdeeeeeeeuh tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?!**

**Naruto : Mais mais mais…**

**Sasuke : Tss et voilà encore un chapitre de gacher par tes inepties**

**Naruto : Sasuke ! Caro-chan fait ce qu'elle peut pour que sa fic soit interessante !**

**Sasuke : Hn**

**NDA : Bon les gars on le clôt ce chapitre ?**

**Naruto : Yosh**

**Sasuke : Sans moi**

**NDA : Hey Sasuke reviens ici !!!**

**Naruto : Ah bah il est parti Sas'ke ?**

**NDA : Grmbl tu vas me le payer Sasuke…**

**Naruto : Caro-chan ?**

**NDA : laisse tomber Naruto allez on y va…**

**Naruto : Hi^^**

**NDA+Naruto : Arigato gosaimasu nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ Review ?**

**Naruto : Bon faut retrouver Sas'ke maintenant…**

**NDA : Naruto viens on se tire grouille-toi**

**Naruto : Ahhhh j'arrive Caro-chan !!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

_Pov Sasuke :_

_Ah déjà lundi… Pff il pouvait pas durer 2jours de plus ce week-end ? Oh mais c'est vrai je vais revoir ce cher Uzumaki ! Tiens-toi prêt Naruto car je vais t'en faire baver…Quel est l'abruti qui agite sa main sous mon nez ?!_

Kiba : Hey oh Sasuke

_Kiba qui d'autre…_

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kiba ?

Kiba : Bah je voulais savoir t'as vraiment l'intention de faire ce que tu m'as dit ?

Sasuke : Hn

Kiba : Merde et je dois vraiment le faire moi aussi ?

Sasuke : Hn

Kiba : Ok je voulais juste m'assurer d'avoir bien compris… Tu sais que ce qu'on va faire est monstrueux au moins ?

Sasuke : Hnnnn

Kiba : Bon bon moi ce que j'en dis…Ah voilà ton protégé

_Comment ça mon protégé ? Oh ouais je vois… Minute ce gars qui est avec lui ?!_

Sasuke :…

Kiba : Wooh putin je la sens pas là… je vais en classe hein

Sasuke : Hep tu restes là et on met le plan en application dès là seconde même où Naruto nous regarde compris

Kiba : Euh…ok

_Non mais c'est encore moi qui commande , Personne ne dit non aux ordres d'un Uchiha_

Naruto : Oh Kiba !

Kiba : Naruto comment ça va ?

Naruto : Bien merci. Je te présente Gaara, Gaara that's Kiba Inuzuka a classmate.

Kiba : Hey je suis plus que ça Naru je suis ton ami et ton confident hein

Gaara : Huh ? What does he want to say with that ?

Naruto : Nothing Gaa-chan don't worry

Kiba : Hey Naru il sait pas parler jap ton copain ?

Naruto : Non pas vraiment

Kiba : Mais son nom sonne japonais pourtant…

Gaara : Oh that's because my parents and Naruto's ones were friends so Minato chose my name

Kiba : Gué ?

Naruto : Il dit que mon père a choisi mon nom vu que nos parents étaient amis

Kiba : Oh…I…I.. .sea

Gaara : Pff

Naruto : hahaha

Kiba : Huh ? Pourquoi vous riez ?!

Naruto : Tu viens de dire je mer en fait^^

Kiba : Gyah c'était pas du tout ce que je voulais dire alors !!!

Sasuke : Je pense que tu voulais plutôt dire « see » ne Kiba ?

Kiba : Ah Sasuke

Gaara : Na-chan who's that ?

Naruto : Oh him ? He's a coward boy don't care about him Gaa-chan

Gaara : I see… Hajimemashte Mr Coward

Sasuke : Nani ?!

Naruto : Gaa-chan don't be like that he can't understand you , poor boy

Gaara : Woops Gomennasai then

Naruto : Great^^

Sasuke : Tss Bakaeiro

Naruto : Urusai Sasuke-teme je t'ai dit de pas lui faire chier à ce que je sache !

Sasuke : Ouais mais lui il a le droit de me traiter de… de…

Kiba : Connard

Sasuke : Merci Kiba… Il aurait le droit de me traiter de connard sans que je dise rien ?!

Naruto : Hi Gaa-chan a tous les droits^^

Sasuke : Pff tu me fais pitié mon pauvre Uzumaki

Gaara : What's wrong Na-chan are you disturbed by this guy ?

Naruto : No It's fine We were about going Gaa-chan so let's go we have to see Kakashi-sensei…

_Hein quoi ? Kakashi pourquoi ?_

Sasuke : Kakashi quoi ?

Naruto : Not your business Sasuke-teme

Sasuke :?

Kiba : euh en gros il vient de te dire que ça te regardait pas

Sasuke : Hey Naruto réponds !!!

Naruto : Did you hear somebody Gaa-chan ?

Gaara : No not at all Na-chan

Naruto : I though so. Ikuso tebbayo

Gaara : What ?

Naruto : Nothing just a speach of my dad

Gaara : Understood

_Non mais je rêve là ou il vient de m'envoyer paitre ?! Que… Hey non mais c'est quoi ce bordel son copain m'a lancé un de ces regards, il cherche la merde celui-là ?!_

Kiba : Euh… Sasuke ?

Sasuke : QUOI ?

Kiba : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Sasuke : On applique le plan à la lettre sauf pour toi il y a un léger changement

Kiba : Glups…

Sasuke : Allez viens il faut tirer cette histoire de Kakashi au clair

Kiba : Hum

_Non mais pour qui il se prend l'Uzumaki et son copain ce Gaara je peux pas le sentir en plus Naruto arrête pas de le défendre alors qu'il passe son temps à me chercher…Cette fois-ci il va souffrir fini le gentil Sasuke Uchiha_

**NDA : Argh t'as prévu de leur faire quoi à ces pauvre Sasuke ?**

**Sasuke : Tu le sais très bien c'est toi qui écrit crétine**

**NDA : Maieuh Sasuke t'es méchant _**

**Sasuke : J'ai dit que j'étais gentil ? Quand ça ?**

**NDA : -_-**

**Sasuke : C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait**

**Naruto : Ohayo mina^^**

**NDA : Bouhouhou Naruto aide-moi Sasuke il arrête pas d'être méchant avec moi !!!**

**Naruto : Wouah calme-toi Caro-chan^^ Sas'ke-teme !!!!!**

**Sasuke : Hn ?**

**Naruto : Arrête d'être méchant avec elle !**

**Sasuke : tss mais j'y peux rien moi si elle a pas de cerveau c'est malheureusement les choses de la vie…**

**NDA : Bouhouhouhou !!!!!!!**

**Naruto : Gyah Caro-chan !!! Sasuke excuse-toi tout de suite tu sais pas de quoi elle est capable !!!**

**Sasuke : Bah là pour l'instant elle peut que nous faire mourir noyés dans ses larmes**

**Naruto : Sasuke-teme !!!!!!!**

**Sasuke : Hmpf…**

**Naruto : Sasuke excuse-toi tout de suite ou je lui dis de me mettre avec Kiba !!!**

**Kiba (qui sort d'on ne sait où) : Yataaaaaaaaa viensx me voir Naru^^**

**Sasuke : Dégage Inuzuka **

**Kiba : Bah c'est comme ça que tu traites ton meilleur ami ?!**

**Sasuke : De un oui de deux t'es mon meilleur ami pour la fiction sinon c'est Naruto !**

**Kiba : Bah parfait alors c'est ton meilleur ami et moi c'est mon copain^^**

**Sasuke (sharingan activé) : Je ne crois pas non**

**Kiba : Gyaaaaaaaaah AKAMARU !!!!**

**Akamaru : Arf grrrrrrrr**

**Sasuke (shoot dedans comme avec un ballon de foot) : Hn**

**Kiba : Kuso pourquoi Akamaru doit être petit alors que moi je suis grand c'est quoi cette injustice**

**Shikamaru : Galèèèèèèère**

**Sasuke : Hn tu fous quoi ici toi ?**

**Shikamaru : Je m'emmerdais alors…**

**Naruto : Hey oh je veux pas vous faire chier mais on va finir noyer d'ici 5MINUTES !!!**

**Shikamaru : Galèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère**

**Kiba : Kuso… (cherche dans un buisson)Akamaru où t'es passé ?! Ah te voilà !**

**Sasuke : *Et dire qu'on vient tous d'un super manga à la base… bah au moins je sais pourquoi j'ai déserté avec des débiles pareil…***

**Naruto : Bon Sasuke maintenant excuse-toi !!!!!**

**Sasuke : Nan**

**Naruto : Grmbl tu fais chier Sasu….**

**Sasuke : Sasu comment ?**

**Naruto : Rêve pas**

**Sasuke : Oh alors j'espère que tu sais nager^^**

**Kiba : Bordel Naruto dis le lui !!!**

**Naruto :…**

**Kiba : NARUTO !!!**

**Naruto : ok ok…. Tu pourrais t'excuser s'il te plaît Sasu…chan ?**

**Sasuke : Et bah voilà quand tu veux usuratonkachi^^ Hey Caro !**

**NDA : Bouhouhouhouhou hm ?**

**Sasuke : Je…m'…excuse…**

**NDA : Snirfl (très élégant) : C'est vrai ?**

**Sasuke : Ouais**

**NDA : Arigato Sasuke bon bah alors j'ai plus qu'à écrire la suite ^^ A bientôt tout le monde**

**Naruto/Kiba : Review ?**

**Sasuke : J'ai comme l'impression de m'être fait avoir là…**

**Shikamaru : galèèè**

**Sasuke : Oh ta gueule**

**Shikamaru : x_X**

**Et nos ninjas favoris s'en vont naruto portant shikamaru évanoui sur son épaule… Gianne mina^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

_Pov normal :_

_Sasuke et Kiba arrivèrent en classe et virent leur sensei en train de discuter avec Gaara_

Kakashi : Yes I understand, Gaara and I think there's no problem for it but Naruto you have to see it with you neighbour Sasuke

Naruto : Hn

Sasuke : Je peux avoir les soutitres ou bien va falloir que je sorte mon dictionnaire ?

Kakashi : Oh Sasuke tu tombes bien, Naruto voulait te demander si Gaara pouvait prendre ta place en cours le temps de son séjour pour les quelques jours qu'il reste avant les vacances…

Sasuke : Je refuse

Kakashi : Hein mais pourquoi Sasuke ?

Naruto : Tss…

Gaara : What a coward guy…

Kakashi : Gaara please !

Gaara : Sorry sir

Kakashi : Bien explique-toi Sasuke

Sasuke : Je suis nul en anglais et Naruto étant américain j'ai besoin de lui pour m'expliquer mais Gaara peut aller à coté de Kiba

Kakashi : Kiba ?

Kiba : Yep pas de soucis

Kakashi : Hn Is it ok for you Gaara ?

Gaara : No choice…

Kakashi : All right… Bon alors Sasuke et Naruto vous restez côte à côte et Gaara viens à côté de Kiba

Naruto : Pfff…

Sasuke : Roh t'en fait pas Naruto il sera à la table juste à coté

Naruto : La ferme Uchiha

_Après ces charmantes paroles nos amis prirent place et le cours d'anglais de Hatake Kakashi commença enfin. Sasuke après vingt minutes décida de mettre son plan à execution alors que Naruto boudait toujours dans son coin, il pris son stylo et tapa 4coups de suite sur le pied en métal de sa chaise. Aussitôt, Kiba releva la tête de son cahier et se tourna vers Sasuke qui lui fit un clin d'œil, l'opération : tentation venait de commencer…_

Sasuke : Hum dis Naruto…

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sasuke : Tu pourrais m'expliquer la différence entre « that » et « this » ?

Naruto : Sasuke c'est enfantin ce truc relis la théorie et c'est bon…

Sasuke : S'il te plaît Naruto

_Et là Sasuke fit une mine si craquante à Naruto que notre petit blondinet ne pu lui refuser quoique ce soit…(NDA : imaginez Sasuke qui fait la même tête que le chapeauté dans Shrek)_

Naruto : Bon t'as gagné file ton cahier et écoute bien surtout !

Sasuke : Hn

_Alors que Naruto expliquait à Sasuke celui-ci prit l'initiative de se rapprocher et son voisin le remarqua…_

Naruto : Tu fous quoi Sasuke ?!

Sasuke : Bah je vois pas bien alors je me mets plus près usuratonkachi

Naruto : Mouais…

_Kiba de sa place observait leur petit manège et ce demandait comment il allait exécuter sa partie du plan de Sasuke concernant Gaara_, il décida de simplement lui parler…

Kiba : Ah au fait Gaara …

Gaara : Hm ?

Kiba : Euh tu reste pour combien de temps ici ?

Gaara : What ?

Kiba : Euh…attends… ah je sais ! How… long are you staying here ?

Gaara : Oh you mean « How long do I stay in Japan ? »

Kiba : Oui¨ !

Gaara : I don't know because in USA I already live with Naruto so I have no reason to go back to USA actually

Kiba : Gué ?

Naruto : Il dit qu'il vivait avec moi à L.A. même s'il habite officiellement dans une autre ville et que il a pas de raison d'y retourner pour l'instant^^

Kiba : Oh merci Naru^^

_Sasuke vexé par le fait que Naruto lui ait tourné le dos pour traduire pour Gaara, décida de passer à l'étape supérieure et posa sa main sur le haut de la cuisse du jeune blond…_

Naruto : Gyah non mais je peux savoir ce que tu fous Uchiha ? Enlève ta main tout de suite !

_Gaara qui avait entendu son petit ami crier leva la tête et aperçu Sasuke ayant sa main droite sur la cuisse de son chéri, il fulmina intérieurement et ne pu se retenir…_

Gaara : You'd better take away you hand from him NOW !

Sasuke: Hn?

Kiba: Il te dit d'enlever ta main tout de suite

Sasuke : Hn tentant mais je suis obligé de refuser ta proposition G-A-A-R-A

_Naruto choqué observa Sasuke, puis la réaction de son petit ami qui avait les larmes aux yeux car en effet, non seulement Sasuke venait de s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Naruto mais celui-ci ne l'avait même pas repousser. Naruto se retourna à nouveau hors de lui dans l'intention de dire sa façon de penser à Sasuke mais…_

_Pov Sasuke :_

_C'est maintenant ou jamais si je veux qu'ils souffrent tous les deux…Courage Sasu !_

_Pov normal :_

… _Sasuke profita de cette occasion pour poser rapidement ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Bolnd qui d'ailleurs était tellement choqué qu'il ne pu le repousser sur le moment. S'en fut trop pour Gaara…_

Gaara : I'm sorry sensei. Can I go to the toilettes please ?

Kakashi : Of course Gaara

Gaara : Arigatogosaimasu

_Gaara tout en disant cela se leva et parti précipitamment de la classe Naruto ayant apperçu les larmes de son petit ami voulu le rejoindre mais Sasuke le retint par le poignet…_

Naruto : Sasuke LÂCHE-MOI !

Sasuke : Non Kakashi a dit à GAARA qu'il pouvait sortir pas à toi !

Naruto : Sasuke tu…

Kakashi : Naruto be quiet !

Naruto : Hi Sumimasen deska

_Kakashi reprit son cours et Naruto se rassit à sa place, Sasuke ne tarda pas à se rapprocher lorsqu'il vit l'air agacé qu'affichait le blond…_

Sasuke : Roh allez Naruto fait pas la tête, avoue que c'était marrant quand même

Naruto : Sasuke je sais pas le dire en japonais alors démerde-toi pour traduire. Just keep your mouth out…

Sasuke : Hn ? Oh attends deux secondes… Pst Hinata

Hinata : Hum ? Oh…Sa…Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke: Abrège! Ça veut dire quoi „Just keep your mouth out"?

Hinata : Euh…c'est….c'est une façon de dire…. Tais…tais-toi…. Mais… en plus… vulgaire….

Sasuke : Hn Tank you Hinata

Hinata : Do…domo

_Sasuke se retourna alors vers Naruto et vit celui-ci serrer les poings à s'en blanchir les falanges…_

Sasuke : Hé naruto arrête ça baka !

Naruto :…

_Vu le regard que venait de lui lancer le blond, l'Uchiha n'osa plus déranger l'Uzumaki jusqu'à la fin du cours. Celui-ci parti prestement dès la sonnerie et parti à la recherche de son petit ami… Pendant ce temps Kiba qui était resté en classe vint rejoindre Sasuke à sa table et s'appuya dessus_

Kiba : Alors stisfait ?

Sasuke : Hum plutôt oui maintenant allons voir le résultat

Kiba : Tss t'as vraiment pas de cœur Sasuke

Sasuke : Hn tu as raison j'auraus du faire encore pire bah je continuerai la prochaine fois. Tu vas voir je vais les rendre dingues ces deux-là foie d'Uchiha !

_Pendant ce temps, dans la cour du lycée, Naruto avait retrouvé Gaara et tentait de s'expliquer avec…_

Gaara : Naruto ça ne sert à rien, ce mec a décidé de me faire chier dès le départ et il ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir réussi…

Naruto : Bah t'en fais pas Gaa-chan je vais lui faire passé l'envie de recommencer !

_Gaara agita la tête en signe de négation_

Naruto : Gaa-chan ?

Gaara : ça ne va pas Naruto, je… tu n'as même pas chercher à le repoussser…je… je ne te comprends pas, tu es tellement différent de à L.A. !

Naruto : Gaaa qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Gaara : C'est simple Naruto je veux qu'on fasse une pause pendant un moment, je vais aller vivre chez Néji en attendant que… qu'on décide quoique ce soit…

Naruto : Non Gaara !!! Pas ça pitié j'y suis pour rien moi si Sasuke s'acharne sur moi, pitié me laisse pas tomber !!!

Gaara : Non Naruto c'est décidé, je m'en vais ne cherche pas à me contacter je reprendrai contact quand j'en jugerai le moment

_Sur ce Gaara s'en alla laissant seul le pauvre Naruto. Celui-ci ne retenait plus ses larmes et s'effondra à genoux, il avait réussi, Sasuke avait réussi à lui enlever Gaara, à briser son couple et ça il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais !!! Il se releva hors de lui et se précipita en classe. Le professeur de mathématiques Kurenai nu pas le temps de réagir que déjà l'Uzumaki s'étati jeté sur l'Uchiha et le plaquait contre un mur avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre…_

Kurenai : UZUMAKI ça suffit ! Chez la directrice tout de suite ! Uchiha vous allez avec lui !

_Naruto lâcha Sasuke qui sêffondra au sol sous la douleur avant que Kiba ne l'aide à se relever et ne l'accompagne devant le bureau de la directrice…._

Kiba : Huh ? C'est quoi ce bordel le bureau de la directrice est fermé ?!

Naruto : Tss… Tant mieux on va pouvoir discuter alors

_Kiba pas du tout rassuré par le ton acerbe de l'Uzumaki serra son meilleur ami contre lui et defia Naruto du regard…_

Kiba : Touche-le encore et t'es un homme mort Naruto !

Naruto : ça te regarde pas Kiba alors casse-toi j'ai un compte à régler avec lui

Kiba : Rêves je te laisserai pas le toucher tu m'entends tu risquerais de le tuer !

Naruto : Et alors il a détruit ma vie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas mettre un terme à la sienne ?!

Kiba : Naruto calme-toi ! Tu n'as même pas conscience de ce que tu es en train de dire !

Naruto : Oh que si j'en ai parfaitement conscience !

Kiba : Arrête de faire ton gamin !

_Naruto sous la colère pris Kiba par le col avant de le lancer contre les casiers grace à un coup de pied dans le ventre. Kiba n'étant pas aussi résistant que Sasuke et s'étant tappé la tête au coin de ceux-ci s'évanouit sous le choc. Naruto murmura un désolé rageur avant de se retourner avec Sasuke qui tentait vainement de ramper vers son ami inconscient mais Naruto l'attrappa par les cheveux et le plaqua contre les casiers avant de le menacer_

Naruto : je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Uchiha, je t'avais dit de foutre la paix à Gaara !!!

_Et il lui assena un autre coup dans le ventre, Sasuke se laissa tomber parterre et Naruto lui donna encore des coups de pied dans les côtes. Sasuke ne pouvait plus bouger et n'en avait plus l'envie et voulait juste que ça s'arrête et il hurla à Naruto de l'achever _

Sasuke : Kuso… Na..Naru…to…Achè…ve…moi…m…er…de !!!

Naruto : Oh non Sasuke ce serait trop facile, nan tu vas souffir et après je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital en prétendant que tu t'es fait agressé dans la rue mais avant ça je vais te faire rejoindre Kiba au pays des songes !

_Et il recommença à le frapper puis il entendit Sasuke murmurer quelque chose_

Sasuke : Pour…quoi ? Naru…pour…quoi ?

Naruto : PARCE QU'À CAUSE DE TOI GAARA M'A LARGUÉ ALORS MAINTENANT SOUFFRE !!!

Sasuke : Que…Qu..oi ?!

Naruto : Roh la ferme tu savais que c'est ce qu'il allait se passer !!!

_Et Naruto continua à le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Sasuke murmurer quelques mots avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience allant rejoindre Kiba comme lui avait promis le blond._

Sasuke :…je…je s..ui…s….dé…so..l..é…

_Naruto frappé par ces paroles s'arrêta net et ayant repris ses esprits constata avec horreur ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait battu comme jamais Sasuke et s'en était même pris à Kiba mais par chance celui-ci commença à reprendre conscience. Lorsqu'il se releva il constata que Sasuke avait disparu et que Naruto avait également disparu. Il réunit ses dernières forces et écrivit un sms alarmé à Sakura, qui même si Sasuke le niait était son amie la plus proche parmi les filles. Après quoi il resombra…_

_Du coté de Naruto il courait dans les rues de Konoha en direction de l'hôpital transportant dans ses bras Sasuke inconscient et gravement blessé…_

Naruto : Bordel Sasuke tiens bon je t'en prie !!!

**NDA : Narutooooooooooooooo !!!!!**

**Naruto : Gyah Nananani ?**

**NDA : J'espère pour toi que Sasuke va s'en sortir !!!**

**Naruto : …Mais j'en sais rien moi c'est toi qui écris pas moi !!!**

**NDA : Hn… vous voulez savoir ce qu'il va se passer ? Attention je n'aime pas les death fic mais je n'ai jamais précisé que je n'en écrirai pas alors Sasuke va-t-il s'en sortir ?**

**Review ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI :**

_Cela faisait maintenant 3jours que Sasuke avait été amené à l'hôpital, gravement blessé, et il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Kiba, quant à lui, s'en était tiré avec un bras cassé et une légère commotion cerébrale._

_Pov Naruto :_

_Raaaaah j'en peux plus il faut que j'aille le voir ! Que ?!_

Naruto : Hey je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'empêches d'entrer Kiba ?!

Kiba : Tss à ton avis connard

Naruto : hey oh c'est bon j'ai dit que j'étais désolé pour ton bras et ton reste de cerveau maintenant laisse-moi passer je veux aller voir comme va Sasuke !

Kiba : Non

Naruto : Huh ?

Kiba : Tu ne t'en approcheras plus pigé ?

Naruto : hey mais… mais je dois absolument aller m'excuser !!!

Kiba : De un : tu as attendu trois jours avant de te décider à présenter tes excuses envers lui et de deux il est dans le coma et on sait pas quand il va se réveiller

Naruto : Nani ?!

_Sa…Sasuke est dans le coma ?! Non pas ça, je… j'ai vraiment été trop loin là…_

Naruto : C'est pas…vrai…

Kiba : Et tu croyais quoi en le battant comme tu l'as fait qu'il allait juste avoir quelques bleus par ci par là ?!

Naruto : Non bien sur que non… mais… le coma…

Kiba : Dégage Uzumaki je veux plus te voir !

Naruto : Mais enfin Kiba je…

Sakura : Narutooooooo

_Gaah ça va être ma fête Sakura-chan va pas me rater…_

Naruto : Gomennasai Sakura-chan !!!

Sakura : Gué tu fous quoi là ?! Ah oui dépêche-toi Tsunade-sama veut te voir immédiatement, elle vient d'apprendre par Kurenai et par l'hôpital

Naruto : Aie…Hum…Bon alors je…je repasserai…pour voir comment…comment il va…

Kiba : Pas besoin, plus tu seras loin de lui, mieux il se portera

Sakura : Kiba !!!

Kiba : Quoi Sakura ? Tu voudrais que je lui souris comme si de rien n'était ? Ce mec à failli tuer mon meilleur ami alors je le laisserai plus jamais l'approcher avant que Sasuke ne le veuille-lui-même !!!

Sakura : Kiba tu sais bien que…

Naruto : laisse Sakura-chan…je…je comprends…je suis désolé alors si jamais il se réveille dites le lui…

Kiba : Rêve on lui dira rien du tout ! C'est toi qui l'as mis dans cet état alors maintenant tu assumes et tu lui fais face à son réveil s'il daigne te voir !

Sakura : Kiba ça suffit ! Et toi Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?!

_Naruto partit en courant au lycée et se rendit directement au bureau de la directrice et là il eut un choc à l'annonce que lui fit Tsunade…_

Naruto : Que… Quoi ?

Tsunade : Tu m'as très bien entendue Naruto, après cette histoire je ne peux pas te laisser poursuivre ton séjour linguistique, j'ai même pris contact avec tes professeurs des États-Unis et ils m'ont affirmé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. C'est pourquoi, Naruto, je te demande de réunir tes affaires car tu repars demain matin pour Los Angeles.

Naruto : Na… Nani…Je… C'est pas…possible….

Tsunade : Je suis désolée Naruto mais je n'ai pas le choix

_Je… Je repars demain pour L.A. mais… mais Sasuke est toujours…dans…le coma… Non, non ,non je ne veux pas, je refuse, je… je ne veux pas le laisser comme ça…_

Naruto : Tsunade-sama… je… je ne peux pas… partir demain…

Tsunade : Tu n'as pas le choix Naruto

Naruto : Non… je… je refuse… je… Sasuke il… il est toujours dans le coma…

Tsunade : Ne crois-tu pas que c'est le meilleur moment pour disparaître ?

Naruto : Non !

Tsunade : Et pourquoi cela ?

Naruto : Je… Je dois m'expliquer avec lui…

Tsunade : D'après ce que m'a dit Kiba tu l'as déjà fait de manière assez explicite

Naruto : Je … ne peux pas… partir maintenant… tant qu'il… ne s'est pas…réveillé

Tsunade : Et pourquoi pas ?

Naruto : je… regrette, je regrette vraiment, je m'en veux tellement ! Je…J'aurais pu le tuer !!!

Tsunade : C'est bien que tu t'en rendes compte

Naruto : Je vous en supplie Tsunade-sama laissez-moi rester jusqu'à lundi, je il se sera surement réveillé d'ici là et je pourrais m'excuser au près de lui…

Tsunade : Soit je t'accorde jusqu'à lundi, ton vol sera prévu pour 10h alors tiens-toi prêt car c'est Kakashi qui viendra te chercher pour t'amener à l'aéroport

Naruto : Hum Thank you Baa-chan

Tsunade : Naniiiiiiiiii ?!!!!!!!¨

_Pov Normal :_

_Mais Naruto était reparti à l'hôpital, poussant Kiba qui campait, selon lui, devant la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. Une fois dans la chambre qu'il ferma à clef sous les protestations de l'Inuzuka, Naruto s'approcha, honteux, du lit du blessé et ce qu'il vit lui fit rater un battement de cœur : Sasuke était plus pâle que la mort elle-même et était recouvert de dizaines de câbles reliés à des machines qui émettaient un grésillement continuel prouvant ainsi qu'il était toujours en vie. Naruto à la vue de son compagnon qui était bandé de partout, ne pu retenir un sanglot qui n'échappa pas à Sakura qui venait d'entrer avec l'autorisation de Kiba._

Sakura : Naruto ?

Naruto : Sa… Sakura-chan…snirfl…Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

Sakura : Oh ce sont les machines qui servent à maintenir son rythme cardiaque au même niveau et ça là c'est là machine qui mesure les pulsations de son cœur. Tu vois la ligne rouge qui fait de légers zigzagues ? Et bien ça indique les battements de son cœur s'il était…enfin si son cœur ne battait plus, cette ligne serait plate et là ça voudrait dire que c'est fini…

Naruto : Hum je comprends arigato Sakura-chan

Sakura : Je t'en pris Naruto… Bon je vais aller voir comment va Kiba, tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal tu sais

Naruto : hum il ne va plus pouvoir jouer au basket avant un moment…

Sakura : Naruto ! Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Tu lui as fait mal car il a cru perdre son meilleur ami ! Ils se connaissent depuis l'âge de 5 ans !!!

Naruto : Oh… je… je vois je suis désolé…

Sakura : Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire…

Naruto : Hum…Je… je vais aller voir Kiba mais… Sasuke… il…il va pas mourir entre temps hein ?!

Sakura : Je ne pense pas non, il n'y a pas de raison

_Naruto et Sakura resortirent de la chambre après un dernier regard vers le lit du blessé et aperçurent Kiba qui salua Sakura mais ignora totalement le jeune américain._

Naruto : Hum… Kiba ?

Kiba : Quoi ?

Naruto : Je… je suis désolé

Kiba : Tss je te l'ai déjà dit tu devras lui le dire toi-même !

Naruto : Non je sais mais je disais ça pour toi… Je suis désolé je…tu as du avoir très peur pour…lui…

Kiba : Ouais ça tu peux le dire

Naruto : Je ne voulais pas alors je t'en pris pardonne-moi je te jure que je voulais pas ce qu'il lui arrive !

Kiba : Hum… Tss de toute façon s'il était là Sasuke dirait que ça suffit et il accepterait tes excuses alors je vais faire pareil,je te pardonne mais je n'oublie pas compris ?

Naruto : Hum…Thank you Kiba

Kiba : Hum bon je dois rentrer moi alors fait gaffe je t'ai à l'œil hein !

Naruto : Hum, je… je vais rester avec lui cette nuit au cas où il… se réveillerait

Kiba : Pour mourir d'une crise cardiaque en te voyant ?

Naruto : Je… Je veux vraiment rester avec lui s'il te plaît !

Kiba : Mouais bon ok mais une infirmière passera dans la nuit pour voir si tout va bien !

Naruto : très bien… euh à demain Kiba…

Kiba : Ouais c'est ça, prends soin de lui hein !

Naruto : Compte sur moi Kiba, jamais plus je lui ferai quoique ce soit !

_Pov Naruto : _

_Je ne pourrai pas de toute façon puisque lundi je…retourne à L.A. J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas garder un mauvais souvenir de moi et se faire une mauvais opinion des américains…Sasuke je t'en prie réveille-toi, Il faut qu'on parle !!!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII**

_Pov Sasuke :_

_Hm… Huh ? Je suis où là ?... Qui est-ce qui…._

Sasuke : … Kiba….ta…gueule…

Kiba : Huh ? Oh Sasuke !!!

Karin : Sasuke-kun !!!

Kiba: Sakura fais la sortir d'ici

Sakura : Hn… Karin peux-tu sortir stp ?

Karin : Pour te laisser avec lui ? Jamais !

Sakura : Karin sors d'ici stp…

Karin: Roh tais-toi grand-front

Sakura : Nani ?!

Kiba : Aie…

Sasuke : Sayonara… Karin…

Karin : Huh ?Que…Ah Sa…Sakura…

Sakura : KARIN…

_Ita je savais que Sakura pouvait être violente mais pas à ce point… Oh mais au fait…_

Sasuke : Kiba…

Kiba : Hn ?

Sasuke : Na…Naruto ?

Kiba : T'inquiète vieux il ne t'approchera plus jamais

Sasuke : Que… Comment ça ?

Kiba : T'en fais pas je te dis Tsunade s'est occupée de son cas…

Sasuke : Où il est ?

Kiba : Bah j'en sais rien mais c'est pas important…

Sasuke : Sakura ?

Sakura : Hum… J'ai entendu Tsunade dire à Shizune que Naruto allait nous quitter d'ici peu…

Sasuke : Sakura pourrais-tu aller me chercher Tsunade-sama il faut que je lui parle au plus vite

Sakura : Hi j'y vais Sasuke-kun

Sasuke : Oi Sakura ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça

Sakura : Ok

Kiba : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Sasuke : Tu vas voir…

_Il faut absolument que je sache ce qui se passe avec Naruto…_

Sakura : Sasuke Tsunade est là

Sasuke : Hn merci. Kiba, Sakura vou pouvez nous laisser un moment ?

Kiba : Nani ?!

Sakura : Biensur aller Kiba avance

_Hn merci Sakura je te revaudrai ça… Bon à nous maintenant Tsunade-sama…_

Tsunade : En quoi puis-je t'être utile Uchiha ?

Sasuke : Tsunade-sama je voudrais savoir ce que vous avez fait de Naruto.

Tsunade : Oh lui eh bien après cette histoire et avoir discuté avec ses professeur des USA je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de le renvoyer là-bas…

Sasuke : Quoi ? Vous plaisantez là ?

Tsunade : Pas du tout Naruto doit déjà avoir préparer ses affaires et doit être en route pour l'aéroport à l'heure qu'il est…

Sasuke : Quoi mais enfin pourquoi ?

Tsunade : Il repart ce matin.

Sasuke : Impossible ! A quelle heure est son vol ?

Tsunade : 10h00

Sasuke : Merde !

Tsunade : Uchiha !

Sasuke: Hn merci Tsunade-sama

_Bordel il faut absolument que je le rattrappe je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça… Je refuse il… il ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive tout est de ma faute moi et mes stupides principes! Naruto je t'en attends-moi !_

Sasuke : Kiba !!!!!!!

Kiba : Hmbf ? Keshkia ?

Sasuke : Lâche ton sandwich, directiopn l'aéroport !

Kiba : Grumbf ?! Che…Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Il faut qu'on arrête Naruto

Kiba : Pardon tu blagues là, ce mec t'as démonté et toi tu veux aller le rejoindre ?!

Sasuke : Tss ça va j'ai compris…

Kiba : Hey mais attends où tu vas ?

Sasuke : Prendre le train puisque tu ne veux pas m'emmener

Kiba : Nani ? Bon… bah si t'es si borné…ok je t'y emmène…

Sasuke : Arigatou Kiba.

Kiba : Tiends mets ça

Sasuke : Hn

_Wouah son casque est deux fois trop grand mais rien à foutre !_

_Pov Normal :_

_Kiba et Sasuke roulaient à fond sur la moto de l'Inuzuka, dépassant camions et voitures à toute allure…_

Kiba : Hey j'espère que t'es conscient que je risque ma vie et mon permis pour toi là ?

Sasuke : Hn

Kiba : Tss n'empêche je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'archarnes pour ce gars mais bon…

Sasuke : Je… Je ne veux pas qu'il parte …Pas avec ce qu'on lui a fait…

Kiba : Parce que lui il nous a rien fait peut être ?!

Sasuke :… Gaara l'a largué…

Kiba : Huh ?!

Sasuke :…

Kiba : Non me dis pas que…

Sasuke : Accélère

Kiba : Woooh putain Sasuke…

_Sasuke et Kiba arrivèrent à l'aéroport et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, bousculant tout le monde sur leur passage ne prenant pas le temps de s'excuser…_

_Pov Sasuke :_

_Chier Naruto où tu es ?! Putain Naruto si tu te tires avant je… je… Rah je t'en prie attends-moi Naruto !!!_

Kiba : Sasuke droit devant !

Sasuke : Nani ? Huh ?! Naruto !

Kiba : Il ne t'entends pas on dirait

Sasuke : Kuso… Grouille-toi Kiba !

Kiba : J'arrive !

_Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…Que ? Bordel il me veut quoi lui encore ?!_

Stuart : Can I see your bording card please ?

Sasuke : Nani ?

Kiba : Huh il veut les cartes d'embarquement…

Sasuke : Kuso… Bon ok… I'm sorry Mr but I have to stop this guy then I'll come back I promise…

Kiba : Huh ? Mais alors t'es super doué en anglais en fait ?!

Sasuke : Urusai… Mr ?

Stuart : I'm sorry but only people who have bording cards can pass this way…

Sasuke : What ?!

Stuart : I'm sorry please get back to this area…

_Non c'est pas vrai c'est un cauchemar là!!! Naruto !_

Kiba : Bon Sasuke viens on peut plus rien faire…

Sasuke : Attends……NARUTOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!

Kiba : Sasuke ?

Sasuke : NARUTOOOOOOOOO BAKA RETOURNE-TOI !!!

Kiba : Laisse tomber Sasuke il ne t'entend pas…

Sasuke : NARUTO OI NARUTO…. USURATONKACHIIIIIII

Kiba : Sasuke…relève-toi stp…

Sasuke : NARUTO ! Naruto ! Naru…to….

Stuart : Mr please get back now or I'll call the security…

Kiba : We're leaving… Aller Sasuke relève-toi on y va c'est fini…

Sasuke : Kuso !!!!

Stuart : Have a nice day^^

Kiba/Sasuke : Just shut up !!!

_Merde, mais merde Naruto !!!! Non je… je ne veux… pas Narutoooooo !!! _

_**L'embarquement pour le vol R1758 à destination de L. A. vient de fermer ses portes. Notre compagnie vous souhaite une très bonne journée.**_

Kiba : Sasuke regarde !

Sasuke : Hn ?

???: Sasuke ?

Kiba : Que mais…Comment ?!

???: héhé j'avais oublié un sac dans le couloir et ils sont partis sans moi…

Kiba : Sasuke hey Sasuke regarde !

Sasuke : Ta gueule Kiba !

Kiba : Mais enfin regarde crétin !

Sasuke : Kiba ferme-la !

???: Tss toujours aussi suceptible teme…

_Huh ? Mais ce surnom…non c'est pas possible je l'ai vu embarquer…_

Sasuke : Na…Naru…to…

Naruto : Yosh Sasuke-teme pourquoi tu ressembles à une mauviette ?^^

Kiba : Enfin Naruto…

_Pov Normal :_

_Kiba n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Sasuke s'était jeté sur l'Uzumaki et le serrait dans ses bras…_

Naruto : Hum…ano… Sasuke…

Sasuke : Tais-toi

Naruto : Huh ?! Mais vas te faire voir espèce d'enf…

Sasuke : Je suis désolé !!!

Naruto : Huh ?

Sasuke : Je suis désolé pour Gaara et à cause de moi tu as été renvoyé de l'école et même du Japon !

Naruto : Bah t'en fais pas pour ça va

Sasuke : Non je… Gaara m'a…expliqué pourquoi tu étais venu ici et surtout comment…

Naruto : Huh ?!

Sasuke : Je sais que tu as du réussir des examens très difficiles pour être sélectionné parmi les 300 élèves américain qui avaient passé ces épreuves ! Tout ça pour retrouver les origines de ta famille c'était ta seule chance peut être de retracer ton passé et j'ai tout gâcher parce que je ne supportais pas de te voir avec Gaara !!!

Kiba : Wouah…

Naruto : ?

Kiba : C'est la première fois qu'il parle autant ça me fait un choc…

Naruto : Ah…

Sasuke : Je t'en prie Naruto pardonne-moi et viens avec moi on va arranger la situation…

Naruto : Désolé mais non c'est trop tard mais j'apprécie beaucoup mais demain matin je prendrai mon avion et je repartirai comme prévu^^

Sasuke :….non….

Kiba : Tu peux prendre un vol demain ?

Naruto : Oui il y en a un par jour alors ça va aller on m'a déjà transféré sur le nouveau vol…

Sasuke : Non…

Kiba : Et donc tu repars demain matin à la même heure…

Naruto : Ouaip enfin à 09h30 cette fois mais bon…

Sasuke : NON !

Kiba : Sasuke ?

Sasuke : je…non… je refuse ! Tu ne partiras pas demain matin !

Naruto : Hein ?

Sasuke : Je refuse que tu repartes demain, que tu repartes tout court !

Naruto : Sasuke…

Sasuke : Kiba appelle Tsunade-sama et dis lui que je veux la voir immédiatement !

Kiba : Ok…

Naruto : Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Toi tu la fermes et tu viens avec moi…

Naruto : Huh ? Mais …

Sasuke : Taxi !

Naruto : Sasuke à quoi tu joues ?!

Sasuke : Ferme-la et monte !

_Bon sang il a fallu que je le pousse dans le taxi pour qu'on puisse y aller… Naruto…je… je ne te laisserai pas repartir ! C'est hors de question !_

NDA : Hum hum dis donc Sasuke c'est quoi cette culpabilté tout d'un coup…

Sasuke : Hn

NDA : Mouais…bah à mon avis tu veux pas qu'il parte ça a rien à voir avec l'histoire de Gaara…

Sasuke : Hn

NDA : Bon ok…Tu fais au moins le petit message avec moi ?

Sasuke : Hn

NDA : Oki^^ Naruto !

Naruto : Hi Caro-chan ?

NDA : Et si je te mettais avec Kiba ?

Kiba/Naru : Oh oui fais le stp/ Argh…

Sasuke : Caro grouille-toi on le fait ce message à la con…

NDA : Bah voilà fallait juste trouver les bons arguments^^

Sasuke : Hn

Tous les 4 : Bon bah review ? Allez à bientôt pour la suite^^/ Et votez pour un Kiba/Naru`^^

Sasuke/Naruto : La ferme Inuzuka!/ Kiba !!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

_Pov Normal :_

_Sasuke, après avoir « arrêté » notre petit blondinet, le traina jusqu'au bureau de la directrice sous les protestations de celui-ci._

Naruto : Mais lâche-moi TEME ! Tu me fais mal !

Sasuke :...

Naruto : SASUKE !

Sasuke : Hn

Naruto : Mais tu le fais pas !!!

Sasuke : Ferme-la

Naruto : Nani ?!

Shizune : Oh Sasuke-san que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Sasuke : je veux voir Tsunade-sama

Shizune : Hum c'est impossible, elle est occupée…

Sasuke : Hn

Shizune : Ah mais sasuke-san attends tu ne peux pas…

Sasuke : Tsunade-sama !!!

_Pov Naruto :_

_Wooh il est fou l'autre ?! _

Tsunade : Zzzz…Huh ? Quoi ? Sasuke ?! Qu'est-ce que tu…Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?!

_Argh vraiment pas commode Baa-chan quand elle se réveille…_

Sasuke : Il ne partira pas

Tsunade : Sasuke je t'ai déjà expliqué…

Sasuke : Je vous emprunte votre téléphone. Shizune !

Shizune : Oui ? Je…Je suis désolée Tsunade-sama je n'ai rien pu faire…

Tsunade : Hn…Donne donc le téléphone à cet impertinent et le numéro du collège de Naruto Uzumaki à L. A.

Shizune : Hi. Tiends Sasuke-san.

Sasuke : Hn

_Bon sang mais à quoi il joue lui oh et puis j'en ai marre qu'il serre mon poignet si fort !!!_

Sasuke : Naruto reste tranquille !

Naruto : Grmbl…Mais la^che-moi alors !

_Pov Normal :_

_Sasuke au lieu de le lâcher comme lui demandait Naruto, resserra sa prise avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille…_

Naruto : Ite ! Sasuke !

Sasuke : Hn…_Hello, could i speak with Naruto Uzumaki's main teacher please ?_

_Secretary : Of course please wait a moment…_

Sasuke : _Thank you_

Naruto : Huh ? Mais t'es super doué en anglais en fait ?!

Sasuke : Hn…_Hello ? Yes I'm Uchiha Sasuke one of Naruto's classmates…_

_Teacher : Oh really what's wrong with him Didi he do anything to you again ?_

Sasuke : _No, nothing but I would like to speak with you about his return…_

_Teacher : Oh but you're too late he should be on his flight right now…_

Sasuke _: No he's with me hère in Japan._

_Teacher : Did he miss his flight ?_

Sasuke :_ Fortunately yes_

_Teacher : Hn ?_

Sasuke : _Mr I would like you to nullety it._

_Teacher : Why ?_

Sasuke :_ Because i twas all my fault the one who should be punished should be me._

_Teacher : Why are you doing this for him ?_

Sasuke :_ Because he's an important friend to me._

_Tout en disant cela, Sasuke avait lâché le poignet de Naruto pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Celui-ci encore sous le choc ne put réagir mais Sasuke voyait bien à son regard qu'il l'avait touché par ces paroles._

_Teacher : … All right then I'll cancel it but I hope you know what you're doing…_

Sasuke : _Hn don't worry. Thank you very much Mr. Have a nice afternoon._

Naruto : Bon sang Sasuke tu t'es trop foutu de moi ?!

Sasuke : Hn désolé… Tsunade-sama son transfert vient d'être annulé…

Tsunade : OK mais il n'a plus d'endroit où aller son appartement dans le campus à été relouer…

Sasuke : Pas de problèmes, il viendra vivre chez moi.

Naruto : Nani ?! SASUKE !!!

Tsunade : Très bien, maintenant….FICHEZ-MOI LE CAMPS QUE JE PUISSE DORMIR EN PAIX PENDANT MES HEURES DE BOULOTS !!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chaptire 9**

_Pov Normal:_

_Naruto n'ayant plus d'appartement doit aller vivre chez Sasuke mais cela ne lui plaît pas du tout surtout l'idée de devoir y rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire sous obligations de Tsunade..._

Naruto: Non mais c'est n'importe quoi cette histoire pis d'abord pourquoi chez toi?!

Sasuke: Oh ferme-la et entre!

Naruto: Mais mais...tu m'écoutes même pas?!!!

Sasuke: Tu préfères dormir dans le jardin peut-être?

Naruto: Gmbl...

Sasuke: Pardon tu disais?

Naruto: C'est bon ok je viens...

_Sasuke traîne notre cher petit blond jusqu'au salon où il lui fait le topo des règles à respecter..._

Sasuke: Bon tu me fais un résumé.

Naruto: Hein mais pourquoi?

Sasuke: Je veux être sûr que tu as bien suivi vu que tu regardais sans arrêt par la fenêtre.

Naruto: Hum...ah je sais je dois pas venir dans ta chambre et ne pas m'aventurer dans le couloir nord de la maison...pourquoi je sais plus!

Sasuke: Hn. Je vais faire à manger

_Pov Naruto:_

_Miam fallait pas prononcer ce mot Sasuke maintenant je crève de faim!!! Huh? C'est quoi cette odeur immonde?!_

Naruto: Ahhhh non mais tu fais quoi là?

Sasuke: Bah je cuisine...

_Ouais bah merci j'ai vu..._

Naruto: Mais tu cuisines QUOI?

Sasuke: Oh ca ce sont des onigiri avec du chou pourquoi?

Naruto: Tu me feras pas avaler ça!!!

Sasuke: Et pourquoi?

Naruto: Je me nourris exclusivement de RAMEN!

Sasuke: o_0

Naruto: Bah quoi c'est bon les ramen!

_Pov Sasuke:_

_Non mais dîtes-moi que je rêves là il englouti ce genre de machins!!! Beeeeerk_

Sasuke: Bah ici pas possible désolé

Naruto: Bon bah je mange pas alors

Sasuke: Fais comme tu veux demain je ferai autre chose...

Naruto: Je mangerai pas non plus

Sasuke: Y a bien autre chose que tu aimes non? Tu manges quoi aux autres repas?

Naruto: Ramen

Sasuke: Ok...mais autrement?

Naruto: Ramen!

Sasuke:... Bon au petit déjeuner tu dois bien...

Naruto: Ramen

_Gyyyyaaaaaah mais c'est pas vrai cet abruti ne mange vraiment que ça?!_

Sasuke: No way

Naruto: Gué pourquoi tu parles anglais tout d'un coup, c'est chocant!

Sasuke: Je te préviens chez moi tu ne toucheras pas à ces cochonneries

Naruto: Mais mais...

Sasuke: Hn!

Naruto: Hn...

_Huh? Non mais c'est quoi cette tête il a quel âge pour bouder comme ça?_

Sasuke: Bon on va au salon

Naruto:'Kay

Sasuke: pfff...

_Bon c'est l'heure de «Des techniques d'enfer» j'espère qu'il ne va pas me faire chier...Oh non il a pas recommencé avec son aire effarouchée, si?_

Sasuke: Quoi?

Naruto: Je me mets où moi?

Sasuke: Chais pas où tu veux mais maintenant dégage t'es pas transparent!

Naruto:...

_Ah bah pas trop tôt...Huh?! Non mais il fout quoi là?!_

Sasuke: Qu'est-ce que tu fous Usuratonkachi?!

Naruto: Hé ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Je me mets à l'aise comme tu me l'as dit!

Sasuke: Mais tu crois pas que il y avait des endroits mieux pour ça?!

Naruto: Tais-toi et regarde ton feuilleton

Sasuke: C'est un documentaire...

Naruto: Ouais bah c'est pareil!

Sasuke: Tss

_Bon résumons la situation: Je viens de manquer le début de l'histoire de ma série...euh de mon documentaire pardon (NDA: hahaha /Sasuke: Quoi encore?/NDA: Sasuke qui regarde une série et qui essaie de se rattrapper c'est trop marrant!!!/Sasuke: Ta gueule Caro ou je te chidorise!/NDA: Ah bah moi alors je te désintègre/Sasuke: Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre?/NDA: Avec la touche delete^^/Sasuke:.../NDA: XD 1-0 pour Caro/Sasuke: Hn écris plutôt/NDA: oui Uchiwa-kun^^/Sasuke: Ne pas la tuer,ne pas la tuer....)et Naruto qui est petit détail homosexuel vient de s'assoeir entre mes jambes pour regarder la télé...Bilan: Ne pas laisser ses pulsions meurtrières prendre le dessus...!!!_

Sasuke: Naruto c'est 23h30 je veux aller au lit bouge!

Naruto: Hm......

Sasuke: …

_Génial il s'est endormi maintenant! Bon bah pas le choix je vais devoir le porter sinon mon canapé va céder il est pas fait pour supporter des gens tout une nuit...Purééé ne plus jamais le laisser approcher un bol de ramen il pèse une tonne!!!_

_Bon voilà et maintenant je le balance sur le lit oh hisse hopla et voilà au lit maintenant!Huh? Non mais non pitié il va me lâcher je suis pas un nounours!!!!_

_Pov Normal:_

_Naruto en dormant venait de tirer Sasuke contre lui et le serrait comme un doudou dans ses bras. Sasuke, quant à lui ne savait pas s'il devait se mettre en colère ou simplement se dégager de l'étrinte de l'endormi, il choisi la 2e solution , seulement il n'avait pas prévu que Naruto se retournerai l'entrainant avec lui lors de ce mouvement et notre pauvre Uchiha se retrouve coincer contre lui car Naruto venait de passer une jambe par dessus Sasuke ce qui mettait celui-ci très très mal à l'aise._

_Pov Sasuke:_

_Raaaaah j'ai gagné je fais quoi moi maintenant?!_

Naruto: Zzzz...Sa...Sasu...ke....

Sasuke: Huh? De quoi il rêve là l'autre pervers?!

Naruto: No...Gaa-chan....don't...do that....

Sasuke: Roh merde il rêve en anglais l'autre crétin...

Naruto: Don't touch...him...

Sasuke: Ok ne le touche pas je dois le comprendre comment ça?

Naruto: I...I'm sorry...Sasuke...

Sasuke: Huh? Désolé mais pourquoi baka?

Naruto: Sniiif...snif...ugh...sniif...

Sasuke: Huh?! Non mais il fout quoi lui?!Hey pleure pas Naruto!

Naruto: Sorry Sasuke...Sorry Sasuke....sorry....

Sasuke: Chht eh c'est bon calme-toi je te pardonne enfin je sais même pas de quoi mais bon arrête de pleurer baka!

_Gaaah j'ai un gros problème là je l'ai pris dans les bras?! Moi Sasuke Uchha, hétéro à 100% je viens de prendre Naruto Uzumaki, homo à 100% dans mes bras!!! Bah on va dire que c'est pour qu'il se la ferme..._

Naruto: Sniiif....Zzzz...

Sasuke: Ah bah pas trop tôt...

Naruto: Zzzz

Sasuke:...'nuit Naruto...

Naruto: Hm....

**Ah bah ça promet cette cohabitation entre nos deux amis^^**

**Sasuke: Amis? Qui ça?**

**Naruto: Bah nous teme!**

**Sasuke: T'es mon ami toi?**

**Naruto: mais mais Sasuke-teme t'es trop méchant!!!**

**Sasuke: Mon but n'a jamais été d'être gentil (NDA: Bah voilà Mélo-chan notre petite phrase^^)**

**Naruto: Caroooooooooooooo **

**NDA: Ta gueule Naruto!!!**

**Naruto: ouiiiiiiiiiin**

**Sasuke: Ah bah bravo t'es contente maintenant il pleure à cause de toi! Naruto calme-toi stp...**

**Naruto: Bouhou...Snirfl (NDA: Tjrs aussi ragoutant)**

**Sasuke: Ca va aller l'écoute pas cette auteur dégénérée...**

**NDA: Heyyy¨!!!**

**Sasuke: QUOI?!!!**

**NDA: euh rien mais stp range-moi tes sharingan...**

**Sasuke: Dépêche-toi de clore le chapitre et excuse-toi!!!**

**NDA: Hi!!! Gomenasai Naruto-kun!!**

**Naruto: Caroooo-chan**

**NDA: Argh tu m'étrangles là...**

**Naruto: Gomen^^**

**NDA: Sasuke ramène-toi!!!!**

**Naruto: Ramen?**

**NDA: -_-**

**Sasuke: Naruto ferme-la et fais ce p**** de message avec nous!!!**

**Naruto: Yosh**

**Trio: Gia ne mina on espère que ça vous a plu et que la suite vous plaira aussi^^**

**Naruto: Review?**

**Sasuke: Usuratonkachi on se casse!!!**

**Naruto: Gaaaaaaah j'arrive Sasuke!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10:**

_Pov Normal:_

_Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki vivaient chez le jeune japonais et ce n'était pas tous les jours de tout repos..._

- Bordel Naruto combien de fois je vais devoir te répéter de ne pas marcher avec tes chaussures dans mon appartement!¨Qu'est-ce que...? Narutoooooo! Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas laisser traîner tes affaires n'importe où!Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore? Oh non cette fois la coupe est pleine! Naruto tu as osé manger sur le canapé et tu as foutu des miettes partout! hurlait Sasuke tout en fixant le blond méchament.

- Calmos Sas'ke c'est pas si grave que ça...lui répondit le blond tout en agitant la main pour que celui-ci se détende.

- Viens me nettoyer ce canapé immédiatement Naruto Uzumaki ou sinon il n'y aura plus jamais de ramen dans cet appartement c'est pigé? Le menaça le noiraud en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Roooh non fais pas chier Sas'ke-teme...se lamentait son colocataire en se levant de sa chaise de bureau.

_...comme vous pouvez le constater...Cependant il vivaient également des moments fort agréables comme le soir lorsqu'il regardaient la télévision, assis sur le canapé du salon: Il arrivait souvent que Naruto finisse par s'endormir devant le film et qu'il laisse sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du jeune Uchiha qui le laissait faire jusqu'à la fin du film. Ensuite n'arrivant pas à le réveiller, il portait le jeune Américain jusqu'à son lit où il s'allongeait également, le blond ne voulant pas lâcher son bras. Les problèmes arrivaient au petit matin. En effet, chaque fois où le noiraud avait dû dromir avec le jeune Uzumaki, il était réveillé en sursaut par un cri strident des plus désagréables émit par l'autre adolescent, mais même si cela le mettait de mauvaise humeur, ayant constaté qu'il dormait plus sereinement aux côtés de Naruto, Sasuke était près à réitérer l'expérience le plus tôt possible._

_Un jour, après leur scène habituelle, les deux adolescents allèrent en ville pour se balader un peu (pour acheter des ramen aussi au plus grand désespoir de Sasuke). Alors que Sasuke était occupé à observer en détail la vitrine d'un magasin de musique, Naruto lui eut l'oeil attiré par un détail..._

Pov Naruto:

_Que? Cette couleur de cheveux!_

- Gaara!s'écria Naruto en appercevant l'élu de son coeur. Le concerné se retrouna et mira son ex petit ami d'un air perdu.

-Gaara, s'exclama l'Uzumaki avant de lui faire un grand sourire

- Oi Naruto qu'est-ce que tu...l'interrogea Sasuke avant de remarquer l'autre garçon.

Gaara lui lança un regard noir que le noiraud igniora complétement.

- Oh! Teme t'es pas ma mère …,reprocha Naruto à son colocataire avant de remarqué que son ex petit ami repartait.-Gaara! Attends! Wait!Gaaraaaa!

Le rouquin continuait de marcher sans se retourner

- Gaa-chaaaaaan! se lamenta le blond en tombant à genoux, en pleurs. Gaara disparut dans l'ascenseur.

- Ga...Gaara...sanglotait Naruto au milieu du centre commercial.

-...Naruto...murmura le noiraud, peiné de voir son ami dans cet état.

-GAARAAAAAAA!tenta un dernière fois Naruto dans l'espoir que celui-ci revienne.

- Hey Naru...calme-toi onegai...Allez Naruto j'aime pas te voir comme ça! Tu veux que je te dise? Il te mérite pas cet abruti!lui confia l'Uchiha tout en posant sa main sur son épaule pour tenter de le calmer.

-Hmnm...Sa...Sasuke!s'écria-t-il avant de se jetter sur l'Uchiha.

- Rah allez vien là et arrête de chialer!lui intima l'autre en le prenant dans ses bras. Est-ce que ça va aller Naru-chan?

-Hn...Sasuke...murmura l'Américain

- Hn?

- Arrête de m'appeler Naru-chan...il y a que Gaara qui en ait le droit...lui confia-t-il nerveux.

- Tss m'en fous pour moi c'est Naru, preuve de mon affection pour toi, lui rétorqua Sasuke.

- But stop it you fool don't you know what it means calling someone by a cute name?s'exclama l'Uzumaki.

- Oui oui c'est quand on apprécie quelqu'un...

- Baka-Sasuke t'as rien pigé c'est uniquement dans un couple qu'on donne des surnoms et qu'on rajoute le chan à la fin!s'énerva Naruto.

- Pff, soupira le noiraud.

- Nani? Aux dernière nouvelles tu aurais dit ça :Rêves toujours Usuratonkachi... Tu aurais hurlé mais là rien? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Sasuke pis d'abord pourquoi t'es venu me chercher à l'aéroport pis pourquoi tu m'as pris chez toi hein? Je croyais que tu me detestais?hurla Naruto Kuso!

- Naru...tenta d'expliquer Sasuke.

-Mais arrête avec ça bordel! Je te comprends plus du tout Sasuke d'abord tu me hais moi et mon orientation sexuelle et maitenant tu me prends dans tes bras et tu me fais une crise pour un stupide surnom? Faudrait savoir Uchiha!lui ordonna l'Uzumaki.

Pov Sasuke:

_Uchiha? Mais pourquoi ça va faire deux semaines qu'il ne m'appelait plus ainsi..._

-Naruto...tentait de comprendre l'Uchiha.

- Stop y en a marre Uchiha cette fois j'abandonne!déclara celui-ci

- Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?demanda Sasuke, confus.

- J'en ai ras le bol de toi et de tes changements d'humeurs je pars vivre chez ma grand-mère à Suna! S'expliqua l'Uzumaki en se relevant mais à peine eut-il fait un pas que l'Uchiha s'accrocha à sa manche.

- Teme! Lâche-moi!

- Hiada!refusa Sasuke

- Tu veux que je te réenvois à l'osto?le menaça-t'il.

- ...non...

- Bon alors lâche-moi!ordonna le blond alors qu'il tentait de se libérer de la prise de l'autre.

- Non!s'exclama l'Uchiha en resserrant sa prise.

- Uchiha just let me go NOW!hurla le blond hors de lui.

-No way!

-Huh? Why?

- Si tu le prends comme ça...I...If I let you go now I would never see you again...

- That's the point

- I don't want that! Pitié Naruto ne pars pas!le supplia-t-il.

- Mais merde Sasuke tu veux quoi à la fin?s'énerva Naruto.

- ….Reste avec moi...murmura Sasuke en se collant au bras du blond

- Nani?

- S'il te plaît reste avec moi!supplia Sasuke les larmes aux yeux.

- Ahhhhhh Sasuke a...arrête de pleurer ok je te ramène chez toi!déclara le blond paniqué par les larmes de son ami, ami qui n'arrêtait pas de sanglotter.

- Bon OK, t'as le droit de me tenir le bras, t'as gagné...allez on y va, céda le blond en cessant de se débattre.

_Pov Normal:_

_Durant tout le trajet pas un mot ne fut prononcé, Sasuke fermement accroché au bras gauche du jeune Uzumaki. Une fois à l'appartement de l'Uchiha, Naruto mena celui-ci au lit avant de lui déposer une serviette humide sur le front puis de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, mais au moment où il allait abaisser la poignée, deux bras puissants lui ceinturèrent la taille et une tête au visage humide vint prendre place dans le creux de son cou_

- Sasuke? Demanda le blond de l'autre bout du couloir. Sasuke ne put retenir un sanglot.

- Sasuke...on pas recommencer hein...anticipa Naruto.

- Pourquoi? Hurla Sasuke.

- Huh?

- POURQUOI tu veux pas rester avec moi, pourquoi tu veux PARTIR? craqua Sasuke.

- Je...je dois partir c'est mieux pour tout le monde... tenta d'expliquer Naruto.

- Que? Mieux pour tout le monde? J'ai l'air d'aller mieux en sachant que tu vas m'abandonner? Questionna Sasuke.

- Mais enfin Sasuke arrête, c'est pas la mort t'auras encore Kiba qui t'attend; depuis que je suis là tu le vois plus du tout...

-C'est pas pareil! rétorqua Sasuke.

- Roh arrête là, je vais commencer à avoir de doutes sur le fait que tu sois homophobe!plaisanta le blond.

-...qui sait...murmura Sasuke

- Nani? Bon temps-mort! Tu vas retourner te coucher et moi je vais partir tranquillement et on va oublier toute cette histoire ok?proposa Naruto fatigué de la situation.

- Hn...

-Bien! Alors Salu...commença le blond tout en appuyant sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

_Sasuke, désespéré n'avait pas réfléchi et s'était jeté sur l'Uzumaki pou l'embrasser à l'étouffer. Naruto sous le choc ouvrit la bouche pour râler et Sasuke profita de cet instant pour y insérer sa langue. Le baiser dura; Sasuke recommençant à chaque fois que Naruto arrivait à se libérer de son emprise. Au bout de cinq minutes, Sasuke lâcha enfin le jeune américain avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de celui-ci. Naruto, complétement paniqué, constata que son ami avait le front brûlant et le remit au lit avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé du salon, résigné..._

Pov Sasuke:

_Aie ma tête...Mais pourquoi je suis dans mon lit...ah je sais Naruto...Naruto! Bon sang où est-il?(se lève et fonce à l'entrée) Non! Il n'a pas osé partir comme ça quand-même?_

-...Non...Naruto...murmura le noiraud aux bord des larmes.

- Sasuke?

- Hn? Naruto! s'écria celui-ci avant de se jetter sur l'Uzumaki.

- Hey oh lâche-moi je veux des explications pour hier soir!

- Bah...hum...tenta le noiraud en rougissant.

- bon...ok plus simple; tu es hétéro?

- Bien sur!affirma Sasuke.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir embrassé hier soir hein?s'emporta Naruto.

- Je...commença l'Uchiha

- Quoi? Je ressemble à une fille c'est ça?l'interrompit l'Américain.- Rah j'en ai ma claque je me tire!déclara t-il en passant à côté de Sasuke.

- Je...Je me comprends plus!cria l'Uchiha tête baissée.

- Huh?

- Tu...Je suis homophobe et toi homosexuel et pourtant, je ne peux pas supporter de te savoir loind de moi ou avec quelqu'un d'autre...

- Houlà mais fais gaffe mec t'es entrain de virer homo toi aussi là!rigola l'Uzumaki

- Nah...mais...je suis peut-être Narusexuel répondit Sasuke en entrant dans le jeu de l'autre.

- Geh?...Mais...mais enfin Sasuke c'est pas possible tu hais les homos!

- Ouais c'est vrai mais avec toi c'est pas pareil...je te veux à mes côtés...

- Haha très marrant Sasuke, mais tu sais vouloir me garder que pour toi implique de devoir me satisfaire car j'ai pour principe de ne pas le faire moi-même mais aussi de sortir avec moi car je ne laisse pas n'importe qui me toucher.

- Hn

- Euh...par sortir avec j'entends s'embrasser, se tenir par la main, se prendre dans les bras, dormir ensemble etc...

- Hn j'accepte

- Nani? Soit, alors dans ce cas si je fais ça c'est ok hein? Demanda Naruto avant de se pencher dans le cou du noiraud.

- Que? Paniqua l'Uchiha

- Ne bouge pas ou alors je me casse pour de bon cette fois! Le menaça le blond avant de lui mordre le cou puis de lui faire un suçon.- Et voilà maintenant tu es à moi Sasuke Uchiha et rien qu'à moi ,déclara-t-il en passant ses doigts sur les paupières fermées de l'autre.

- Hn...bouge pas , ordonna Sasuke avant de se pencher à son tour vers le cou de l'autre.

- Huh? Hmpfhmmmmmm...!émit Naruto tout en se tortillant dans tout les sens.

- Hmpf..sourit Sasuke contre son cou avant de remettre son visage en face de celui de l'américain. -C'est valable aussi pour toi tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi! déclara Sasuke entre deux baisers puis il prit le blond dans ses bras.

- Hn bon si on allait se coucher en plus tu es encore un peu fièvreux constata Naruto en touchant le frond de l'Uchiha.

Sasuke: Hn ,émit Sasuke tout en fermant les yeux pour apprécier le contact des mains du blond avant de se pencher et d'aller frotter sa joue à celle de celui-ci.

- Héhé t'es trop mignon Sasu, déclara Naruto en riant devant le comportement de son ami.

- Huh? Oh Naru! s'exclama celui-ci avant de se jetter sur l'autre pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

_Lorsque nos deux amis furent enfin couchés, Sasuke ne tarda pas à se glisser sous le bras de Naruto avant de poser sa tête sur le torce de celui-ci. Le jeune Uzumaki, d'abord surpris, fit ensuite un grand sourire en observant le haut du crâne de son amant avant de poser sa main sur les chevux noirs de celui-ci et de gentillement les carasser. L'Uchiha émit un grognement de contement avant de se resserer contre son petit ami..._

- Héhé oyasumi Sasu murmura l'Uzumaki avant de faire un bisou sur le front de l'Uchiha.

- Hmm...'yasumi...t'aime...répondit le brun à moitié endormi.

- Ah! Ore...ore mo...lui chuchotta le blond avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

- ***N**aru-chan je t'en supplie ne me dis plus jamais que tu veux me quitter...*pensait Sasuke tout en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue, il remit ensuite sa tête sur le torse du blond avant de s'endormir à son tour.

**NDA: Vala un nouveau chapitre gomen mina mais c'est très loooooong pour écrire car avec le gymnase et mon boulot j'arrive pas à suivre pis aussi je l'admets ayant été dépressive pendant plus de 4mois, j'avais que des idées noires pour ma fic et je voulais vraiment pas gâcher la belle histoire d'amour qui va lier nos deux protagonistes alors voilà ^^**

**Sasuke: C'est sûr que ça aurait pas été...**

**NDA: Gyah je t'avais pas vu!**

**Sasuke: Hn...**

**Naruto: Bon bah faudrait y aller là les ramen vont refroidir!**

**Sasuke: Usuratonkachi...**

**Naruto: Que? Teme t'es plus chou dans la fic en tout cas (gonfle les joues)**

**Sasuke: Kukuku ouais mais tu oublies un détail c'est que dans cet univers la tu ne peux pas devenir Hokage...**

**Naruto: Ah Kuso t'as raison!**

**Sasuke: Bah alors je suis peut-être moins sympa en vrai mais au moins tu as toujours ton but à atteindre**

**Naruto: Mes buts!**

**Sasuke: Hn?**

**Naruto: J'ai fait la promesse que je te raménerai à Konoha!**

**Sasuke: Tss rêves toujours baka vu comme c'est parti t'es pas prêt d'y arriver maintenant que j'ai les yeux d'Itachi**

**Naruto: Ouais mais moi j'ai bientôt le contrôle total de Kyubi alors tu vois...**

**Sasuke: on verra, on verra...**

**NDA: BON CA SUFFIT ON Y VA MAINTENANT !**

**Sasuke/Naruto: Argh...ok, ok ! Gia na mina!**

**NDA: reviews?^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: Changement de donne...**

Rappelez-vous où nous avions laissé nos deux héros la dernière fois; après avoir subi de légères tensions entre eux. C'est ainsi que nous retrouvons Naruto et Sasuke qui partage à présent la maison de celui-ci depuis une semaine, en route pour le lycée de Konoha. Bien que cette cohabitation n'est pas toujours été des plus facile pour nos deux protagonistes. Malgré tout, si extérieurement personne ne pouvait se douter du changement de leur relation, dès qu'il étaient seuls, Sasuke plaquait Naruto contre un mur le plus proche avant de l'embrasser sauvagement pour ensuite repartir comme si de rien n'était toujours fidèle à son image de Ice-man et l'Uzumaki n'insistait pas car en effet, si l'Uchiha connaissait maintenant ses sentiments pour lui, il ne l'acceptait pas pour autant et, parfois, se dégoutait lui-même. Cependant, Naruto ne le lui reprochait rien car il le comprenait: lui aussi avait eu du mal a réaliser lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux de son premier petit ami, Sasori, et ne voulait donc pas brusquer l'Uchiha en s'affichant trop car il voyait bien que son ami n'était pas prêt à se montrer main dans la main avec lui en public. Il s'amusait parfois à mettre le noiraud mal à l'aise en lui demandant quels étaient ses sentiments pour lui,ce à quoi l'Uchiha baragouinait sa réponse , mais l'hurlait lorsque Naruto évoquait l'idée de retourner en Amérique ce qui faisait bien rire celui-ci, mettant ainsi mal à l'aise Sasuke qui détournait le regard avant de s'en aller vexé en grognant. Ce matin là n'échappa à la coutume mais cette fois-ci, Sasuke eu une réaction différente de d'habitudes, il ne participa pas, partit, ignorant le regard de son ami qui avait senti son cœur se déchirer car, il faut l'avouer, il commençait à s'attacher au noiraud.

- Sasuke, murmura-t-il en observant son ami entrer dans un des bâtiments de l'établissement sans lui et sans se retourner.

- Hey Naru! l'interpela l'Inuzuka en lui sautant sur le dos; Naruto et lui étaient devenus de grands amis après que le différents qu'ils avaient eu fut réglé et c'était également le seul au courant de la relation que nos deux héros entretenaient.

- Kiba...

- Oh, toi ça va pas! Allez souris! Dit-il en lui forçant un sourire avec ses mains.

- Hm...

- Bon, OK, c'est quoi le problème?

- Sasuke, j'ai l'impression, depuis hier, qu'il cherche à se débarrasser de moi... répondit le blond, pensif.

- Bah, t'en fais pas ça lui passera...ou pas, en fait Sasuke a toujours été comme ça alors il est juste redevenu lui-même, songea le maître-chien.

- Hm, mais moi je préférais mon Sasuke, moi...

- Ouais mais en même temps c'était pas le vrai, en fin si mais tu vois ce que je veux dire, au moins maintenant il est de-nouveau normal, tenta d'expliquer Kiba.

- Mouais, mais ,il y a trois jour, il était encore tout câlin, tout mignon pis là, il est pire qu'un glaçon,c'est...

- Ice-man, termina le brun. -Mais bon parle avec lui ça ira peut-être mieux après...conseilla-t-il ensuite.

Une fois la journée finie, Naruto rentrait à la maison, énervé car comme il s'y était attendu, Sasuke ne l'avait pas approché de la journée malgré le fait qu'ils soient côte à côte en cours, il ne l'avait pas non plus attendu à la sortie des cours et maintenant, il était avachi sur le lit les écouteur dans les oreilles pour ne pas être déranger comme il disait lorsqu'il voulait rester seul. Trop c'était trop, Naruto n'eut cure de ce signe révélateur de l'Uchiha et s'assit brutalement sur le matelas, faisant ainsi sursauter celui-ci qui s'endormait.

-Naruto...Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il en se rallongeant, bras derrière la nuque.

-Il faut qu'on parle Sasuke.

-Hn et de quoi? Demanda celui-ci avec un sourire narquois.

-De nous, s'emporta le blond, tu ne crois pas que tu me dois des explications?

-... Naruto, je suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes jérémiades d'adolescente qui a ses règles...

-Nani? Répète un peu Uchiha de mes deux!

-...Hn, bon vu que tu ne vas pas me laisser dormir en paix, termina-t-il en se levant, sortant de la chambre.

-Nani? Je peux savoir où tu vas là?

-Pisser ça te va maman, cracha l'Uchiha avant de claquer la porte des toilettes et de revenir cinq minutes plus tard. Bon maintenant que tu m'as réveillé pour ces conneries, tu veux savoir quoi exactement Uzumaki?

-Ça déjà...

Hn?,questionna l'Uchiha un peu perdu.

-Pourquoi depuis trois jour tu ne m'appelles plus Naru-chan et pourquoi tu es devenu si machant avec moi?

-Tu veux dire «méchant», corrigea l'Uchiha en souriant.

-On s'en fous tu m'as compris, alors?

-Hum... je sais pas peut-être qu'en fait c'était pas une bonne idée de te retenir et de te ramener ici, songea Sasuke, ignorant le regard du blond en face de lui, sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Sasuke..., murmura celui-ci, la gorge serrée.

-Bref, ce soir tu prends le lit et moi le canapé et demain on ira te chercher un appart à toi, déclara le noiraud avant d'aller préparer à manger. Naruto, sous le choc, mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser et de le rejoindre dans la cuisine pour que l?Uchiha puisse servir ses plats: des onigiri et du choux pour lui (il mange que ça XD) et des ramen pour Naruto; il ne cherchait même plus à forcer celui-ci à manger autre chose constata tristement l'Américain qui ne toucha presque pas à son plat, se sentant abandonné par l'Uchiha. A l'heure du coucher, Naruto voulut son habituel bisous de bonne nuit mais ce qu'il reçut à la place lui glaça le sang...

-Tu as passé l'âge d'être materné usuratonkachi, trancha Sasuke en partant se coucher sur le canapé du salon. A cet instant, Naruto sut que c'en était fini de leur couple. De son côté, Sasuke, lui, se mordait la lèvre inférieure de rage et se cachait le visage avec son bras gauche, ne supportant pas de faire souffrir son ami ainsi...

-Tss Néji, espèce de connard, murmura-t-il, peiné par les pleurs de son ami qu'il entendait depuis où il était et qu'il s'interdisait d'aller consoler, mais un sanglot plus fort que les autres le fit oublier ses résolutions et il se leva pour constater que le blond pleurait en dormant tout en prononçant le nom du noiraud entre deux sanglots. L'Uchiha ne put s'empêcher de se baisser pour un baiser furtif, remplit de sentiments.

-Gomen Naru-chan mais je n'ai pas le choix ou il te fera du mal pour venger Gaara, se justifia plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose le noiraud avant de déposer un ultime bisous sur le front du blond et de retourner se coucher. Naruto qui avait en fait feint de dormir dès le moment où la porte s'était ouverte, fixait le plafond, les larmes aux yeux, avant de finalement s'endormir d'épuisement. Il ne fut pas le seul à dormir d'un sommeil agité cette nuit là.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre XII**

_Sasuke, paniqué par l'absence de son petit ami, s'élance dans la rue, fonçant au restaurant où Naruto et Gaara devaient se retrouver, mais il arriva trop tard. En effet, lorsqu'il entra dans le restaurant, il constata que le blonds et le roux n'étaient plus là. Angoissé, Sasuke décida de retourner attendre le blond chez lui. En arrivant à son appartement, il remarqua que toutes les affaires de Naruto avaient disparues... Hors de lui, il écrasa son poing contre le mur d'en face, se fracassant la main mais ce qu'il étonna le plus fut que ce n'était pas sa main en sang qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était son coeur brisé en mille morceaux..._

-Kuso! Je le crois pas, il est parti... Gaara tu vas crever! Hurla-t-il, tout seul dansa son appartement qui lui semblait trop vide.

_Le lundi suivant, il attendit Naruto devant l'entrée du lycée; il devaient parler, absolument, mais le blond ne vint pas, et appelé pas Kakashi, Sasuke dû se résoudre à aller en cours. Là, avant de commencer son cours, Kakashi fit une annonce des plus atroce pour le brun, le laissant à bout de souffle..._

-Well, I'm sorry to say it like that everyone but Uzumaki Naruto and Subaku Gaara went back to America yesterday in the evening **... **_A ce moment, Sasuke crut que son cœur allait lâché. Naruto était reparti avec son ex-petit ami en Amérique sans rien lui dire, et il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher..._

-Merde...Naru... marmonnait l'Uchiha en état de choc même s'il était parfaitement convaincu que son comportement envers le blond de ces temps était à l'origine de ce départ si soudain.

-Sasuke, allez reprend-toi, le secoua Kiba.

-Tss... Crétin de blond, cracha celui-ci en rentrant chez lui, ignorant les protestations de Kakashi.

-Sasuke! Retourne à ta place! Ordonna le sensei.

_Une fois chez lui, Sasuke s'étala sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, ne voulant plus rien savoir. En balançant son bras, il fit tomber un cadre qu'il ramassa et contempla longuement: la seule photo qu'il avait de lui et de Naruto, le blond détestant être pris en photo:Sasuke se trouvait derrière le blond et le tenait pas la taille en ayant incliné la tête, le fixant d'un regard intense. Naruto quand à lui avait entourer le cou du bras de ses bras et regardait Sasuke avec un regard plein de malice, envoutant; En regardant cette photo, on pouvait tout de suite voir les sentiments qui liaient ces deux-là... Sasuke l'observa encore un peu avant de froncer les sourcils en fixant le sourire du blond et de balancer le cadre contre le mur d'en face où il se brisa. Sasuke réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, se leva en trombe et tenta de recoller les morceaux pendant plus d'une heure, après quoi, il prit son ordinateur Toshiba noir et, décidé, il chercha le vol le moins cher pour L.A._

_-_C'est trop simple Naruto, si tu veux m'échapper alors dans ce cas tu devras rompre par toi-même, annonça Sasuke en confirmant la réservation pour du billet d'avion pour le surlendemain.

_Le jour du départ à l'aéroport de Tokyo..._

-Sasuke, t'as intérêt à être prudent là bas tu m'entends? Pis j'attendrai ta carte jours et nuits alors m'oublie pas hein!

-T'inquiète pas Kiba, je vais pas t'oublier. Allez à bientôt, le salua le noiraud en mettant son sac sur son épaule et en prenant sa valise.

-A bientôt mec, le salua le maître-chien, au bord des larmes.

-Sois prudent Sasuke d'accord?

-Hn promis, allez bye Sakura et ne pleure pas!

-Hm..., assura Sakura en souriant malgré les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

_Après(huit) heures de vol, l'avion atterrissait enfin à Los Angeles._

_-_Oh merde c'est plus grand que ce que je croyais, pesta Sasuke en allant s'acheter un plan de la ville.

_Pendant deux jours, Sasuke sillonna L.A., à la recherche du blond sans jamais le trouver. Un soir, alors qu'il sortait d'un bar dans un état assez pitoyable, des hommes l'accostèrent dans la rue avant de l'agresser..._

-Come on guy! Fight!

-Yeah or we'll kill you!

-Hn, répondit le brun dans les vapes, inconscient du danger.

-Ok. Maybe this will wake you up, déclara un des agresseurs avec une cicatrice sur la paupière gauche avant de lui planter un couteau dans l'épaule. La réaction de Sasuke fut immédiate, il s'écroula au seul en geignant...

-Argh! Just fuck off! Hurla-t-il, ayant retrouvé ses esprits.

-What did you just say? S'énerva un autre en le plaquant au sol avant de lui tordre un bras dans le dos.

-Raaaaaaaah! TASUKETE! implora l'Uchiha à cause de la douleur.

-What? Tell it again!

-Hey you, just let him go or I'm gonna kill the all of you! Hurla un jeune homme en s'approchant menaçant...

-Oh shit! It's the Kuybi, let's go guys, ordonna le chef de la bande qui décampa en courant.

-Huh? Doushite? Dareka? Murmura Sasuke avant de sombrer. Le jeune homme le prit sur son dos et parti en courant, en passant sous une lumière, on put voir qu'il avait d'étranges cicatrices sur les joues et les cheveux doré comme les rayons du soleil.

_Quelque part à Los Angeles en début de matinée._

-Hn..., s'éveilla Sasuke, perdu et ayant mal partout.

-Hahaha tu te réveilles enfin...Teme.

-Nani?, s'exclama le brun en se redressant sur son lit, fixant la personne sur le pas de porte de la chambre; cette vois, il ne la connaissait que trop bien et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne autorisée à le traiter de teme...

-Naru, marmonna Sasuke, si doucement que le blond ne put l'entendre.

-Huh?Nani? Sasuke?, paniqua le blond alors que Sasuke lui avait sauté dessus, les faisant tous deux tombés parterre.

-Naru-chan, hurla-t-il cette fois en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du blond, se cramponnant à lui ce qui mit celui-ci très mal à l'aise.

-Euh... Sasuke tu te sens bien?, s'inquiéta Naruto, choqué par le comportement du brun qui était devenu si agressif ces derniers temps.

-Hn, lui répondit celui-ci avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, le faisant se taire pour de bon.

-Sasu...,tenta le blond mais Sasuke le ré embrassait à chaque tentative de fuite de l'Uzumaki.

-Naru...Pourquoi tu es parti? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné? Questionna l'Uchiha après l'avoir noyé de baisers.

-Gaara, répondit simplement le blond.

-Tu vas... Tu t'es remis avec? Termina le brun mort de peur d'entendre sa réponse.

-Oui, enfin je crois.

-Naru, tenta Sasuke la gorge serré, le cœur en miettes.

-Mais au fait qu'est-ce que toi tu fais ici à L.A. ,et qui plus est bourré?

-Je cherchais mon air, répondit Sasuke en le mirant d'un regard profond

-Huh? Nani? Avec de l'alcool? Questionna le blond, n'ayant pas saisi la métaphore de l'Uchiha.

-Hn, je le trouvais pas alors j'étais désespéré...

-Oh. Bah tu l'as trouvé maintenant lors ça va aller, sourit le blond insouciant.

-Hn, ouais mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui en bénéficie parce qu'il m'a échappé, déclara l'Uchiha d'un air absent.

-Ah? Bah repose-toi va. Garaa va bientôt rentrer de son boulot. Je sera dans le salon si tu as besoin de quelques chose, termina-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

-Naru, murmura Sasuke attristé. Il avait perdu Naruto, Gaara avait réussi à le récupérer tout était fini...

**A SUIVRE**...


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE XIII:**

_Le lendemain, à Los Angeles, Sasuke se réveillait seul dans la chambre de Naruto qu'il chercha du regard mais ne trouva pas. Il fut d'abord pris d'un instant de panique avant d'entre un bruit de verre cassé et tout une série de jurons prononcée par celui qui hantait son esprit. Sasuke se leva et alla donc le rejoindre dans la cuisine, l'enlaçant par derrière directement après être entré dans la petite cuisine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il fut tiré par le col de son pull et projeté contre le mur derrière lui..._

-Que?...Commença-t-il en se relevant, sonné

-Don't ever touch him again or I kill you Uchiha! Le menaça une voix qu'il haïssait plus que tout en ce moment.

-Gaara, long time no see. So what's up man? Le provoqua-t-il.

-Sasuke, arrête de le chercher, lui conseilla Naruto.

-Oh. Et pourquoi ça? Il va me faire quoi?

-Il va vraiment te tuer lui et il ne s'arrêtera pas comme moi en te voyant en piteux état, lui expliqua le blond des plus sérieux.

-Hn. Qu'il essaie il m'a volé une chose précieuse alors qu'il essaie et il va morfler, annonça l'Uchiha, une aura maléfique s'échappant des pores de sa peau.

-Kukuku you think you scare me? Déclara Gaara, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Just come. I'm here to get back my boyfriend which you have stolen from me, déclara Sasuke,menaçant.

-Haha me? In fact, it's you who had stolen him from me you know...

-Just calm down Gaara, ordonna le blond.

-Gomen Naru-chan mais on va pouvoir faire autrement que se battre s'il veut pas me laisser te récupérer, trancha l'Uchiha.

-Mais.. protesta le blond.

-OK then, you play basketball? Demanda Gaara.

-Yeah.

-Then the one who wins get Naruto OK?

-Hn, approuva Sasuke en serrant la main que lui présentait le roux, celant ainsi leur accord.

-See you later looser, conclut Gaara en partant. Naru-chan, I see for lunch to Ichiraku, ajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser le blond et de quitter l'appartement de celui-ci.

-Tss, ragea Sasuke en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise, une fois le roux parti.

-Sasuke! Râla Naruto

-Viens là, ordonna celui-ci en le tirant sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Le blond faillit céder mais se reprit et repoussa l'Uchiha.

-Bong sang Teme! Arrête ça, je suis avec Gaara moi, merde! Protesta Naruto en s'éloignant du noiraud.

-Hn, mais tu es toujours avec moi officiellement vu que tu as pris la fuite, rétorqua Sasuke.

-Nani? S'étouffa le blond. Tu oses me dire ça avec ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour à Konoha? Tu crois qu'on est toujours ensemble?

-...

-Tu te fous de moi là!

-...

-Tss de toute façon t'as aucune chance de gagner contre Gaara, annonça le blond en boudant, dos à Sasuke.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Parce que Gaara ça va faire au moins 4ans qu'il est le capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lycée de L.A. Expliqua Naruto comme si c'était une évidence.

-Ah oui? Intéressant au moins je ne vais pas m'ennuyer comme ça, déclara Sasuke avec un rictus.

-Tss, fais ce que tu veux, moi j'y vais je dois rejoindre Gaara, déclara-t-il en regardant l'horloge de la cuisine. Ne sors pas d'ici, les Japonais sont mal vus à L.A., comme tu as pu le constater et tu risques de rouvrir tes blessures, ajouta-t-il

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi? Sourit le brun.

-Ou pas, mais je voudrais pas à avoir à m'expliquer devant Kiba ou Sakura-chan s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, mais après tu fais ce que tu veux. Gia ne, le salua-t-il avant de sortir à son tour.

-Naru-chan, murmura Sasuke, le cœur lourd.

_Le soir venu, Naruto rentrait chez lui et trouva son appartement en bordel et des canettes de bières éparpillées sur le sol ce qui le mit en rogne..._

_-_Sasuke! hurla-t-il.

-Hn? Répondit l'autre complétement bourré.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?

-Hn. Bah, je sais pas, moi...Ah oui, j'attendais Naru-chan en fait mais t'es pas rentré alors j'ai dû manger des ramen tout seul du coup héhé...délirait le noiraud.

-Sasuke, t'es complétement Drunk, va te coucher immédiatement, ordonna Naruto, se retenant de le foutre dehors: dans cette état, il ne ferait pas long feu dans son quartier. En voyant que Sasuke n'était pas décidé à lui obéir, il le porta comme un sac à patates sur l'épaules et le mena au lit lui-même. Lorsqu'il le posa sur le matelas, Sasuke le tira sur lui et le serra contre lui à l'en étouffer.

-Ouais Naru-chan, viens me faire un câlin!

-Sasuke, lâche-moi tout de suite! Je le répéterai pas!

-Pff t'es pas drôle! Dégage abruti, répliqua le noiraud toujours bourré, vexé que son ami ait refusé son câlin.

-Sasuke..., soupira le blond.

-Dégage je t'ai dit! T'es sourd ou t'es con? Ragea Sasuke avant de geindre de douleur en se tenant la tête entre les mains, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Naruto dégagea ses mains pour prendre sa température.

-Ouch, tss, Teme, à trop boire voilà que maintenant tu nous fais une fièvre de cheval, s'énerva le blond. Quand-même pourquoi tu as bu tout ça hein? ça te ressemble pas... ,murmura-t-il en observant son ami alcoolo.

Hn... geint le noiraud pour tout réponse ce qui fit sourire Naruto qui alla lui chercher une serviette humide pour l'appliquer sur son front.

Pff, tu pouvais pas rester au Japon au lieu de venir me compliquer les choses non?...murmura le blond pour lui-même.

-Hn...

-C'est ça ouais, ricana le blond avant de s'allonger à son tour. Dès qu'il fut installé, Sasuke vint se blottir contre lui, mettant le blond mal à l'aise bien qu'il finit par s'endormir après s'être assuré que l'état de son ami n'ait pas empiré.

_Le lendemain, Sasuke fut le premier réveillé et il observa son amour qui dormait encore, de la bave au coin de la bouche, avant de se rendormir se serrant encore plus contre lui. Plus tard, il se réveilla seul et remarqua un mot sur le sol qu'il lut..._

_**« Sasuke, je sais pas pourquoi t'es venu ici et je veux pas le savoir. Repars, ne fais pas ce match contre Gaara, il joue jamais réglo en dehors des compétitions et ses adversaires finissent tous dans un sale état... Onegai Sasuke, vas-y pas, fais le en souvenir de notre ancien amour... je t'ai pris un billet d'avion pour Tokyo pour cet après-midi, il se trouve sur le bar à la cuisine. Je te souhaite une bonne suite, je suis content de t'avoir revu mais ne reviens plus...**_

_**Adieu **_

_**Naru »**_

_Sasuke, hors de lui, chiffonna la feuille avant de la jeter sur le sol. Ah c'était comme ça, Naruto ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, ni le revoir. Très bien, il allait faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus jamais. Il prit un bout de papier sur lequel il écrivit ces simples mots:_

_**« Naru-chan, ne t'en fais pas tu ne me reverras plus jamais; je pars et ne reviendrai pas. Je t'aimais et t'aimerai toujours!**_

_**Adieu**_

_**Sasuke »**_

_Une fois le mot déposé sur le bar à côté du billet d'avion, il partit, laissant toutes ses affaires chez le blond; là où il allait il n'aurait plus besoin de rien..._

**NDA: Ah mais non tu nous fais quoi là Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: je te rappelle que c'est toi qui écris Caro...**

**NDA: Ah ouais merde...**

**Sasuke: Pathétique...**

**NDA: Bah ...Hé! Bon, si vous voulez savoir ce que Sasuke va faire comme bêtise, bah rendez-vous au chapitre suivant Gia ne^^Reviews?Attention, lémon dans le prochain chapitre!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**PETITE ANNONCE JUSTE POUR RENDRE DINGUE^^**

**Bah voilà en fait je me suis dit « Pourquoi je les ferais pas patienter un peu? » et j'ai décidé d'attendre d'avoir au moins l'opinion de mon amie Rudra, si j'ose l'appeler comme ça à présent, avant de mettre le chapitre suivant... Bon OK, j'avoue, j'ai aussi perdu le document...Mais non je plaisante( mais ça me me ferait plaisir d'avoir ton avis sur mes nouveaux chapitres Rudra^^). C'est juste que le programme que j'utilise pour écrire mes chapitres foire complétement et donc, je ne peux pas récupérer mes documents pour l'instant! Gomen mina mais il va falloir patienter le temps que j'arrange les choses...Gia ne**

**Sasuke: Quoi? tu plaisante j'espère on va devoir rester sans savoir...ah moins que...**

**NDA: Sasuke c'est pas en décortiquant mon ordinateur que tu vas récupérer les documents que je peux plus ouvrir!**

**Sasuke: Raaaaah! Grouille toi de récupérer ces documents ou je te chidorise la face!**

**NDA: Et moi je te désintègre à coup de touche "delete"...**

**Sasuke: Kuso...**

**NDA: Hn^^ Bon maintenant tu reste sage et tu me laisse chercher le moyen de récupérer mes fichiers tranquillement compris?**

**Sasuke: Hmpf...**

**NDA:Bon allez, au boulot, ordinateur chéri avec tous tes programmes incompréhensibles me voilà!**

**Sasuke: Ouais bah à mon avis on est pas prêts de lire la suite...**

**NDA: Sasuke! Douterais-tu de mes capacités en informatique?**

**Sasuke: Bah en tout cas c'est pas moi qui me suis amuser à cliquer sur la bombe qui est apparue en plein milieu de mon écran, bloquant ainsi toutes les touches de mon clavier et qui ai dû faire appel à mon frère pour réparer les dégats...**

**NDA: Sasuke t'as plus de frère je te rappelle que tu l'as tué...**

**Sasuke: Hn...**

**NDA: Pis d'abord c'était pas ma faute c'était marqué "Cliquer ici" alors j'ai cliqué^^**

**Sasuke: Si pour ceux qui se demande si cette fille est blonde, bah non elle est noiraude mais intérieurement elle est blonde de chez blonde...**

**NDA: Et fière de l'être! Bon maintenant dégage j'ai du boulot moi; ces fichiers ne vont pas se rouvrir tout seuls tu sais...  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15:**

_**NDA: Hello mina je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard avec la suite mais mon ordinateur m'a lâché (la technologie je vous jure...) Enfin bref j'ai donc dû économiser pour m'en racheter un avant de pouvoir réécrire ce chapitre...Demo trève de bavardage et place à la suite ^^ **_

_Le soir, lorsque Naruto rentra, il se dirigea vers la cuisine avec un air triste..._

-Sasuke, pensa-t-il tristement. Il s'en voulait d'avoir chasser ainsi son ami, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre; Gaara allait le démolir et il ne souhaitait ça pour rien au monde.

_En arrivant à la cuisine, il eut le regard attiré sur le bar et apperçut un petit billet bien plus court que celui qu'il avait laissé à Sasuke. D'ailleurs celui-ci n'était pas du genre à laisser des petites notes ce qui attisa ça curiosité; aussi il s'approcha et en le lisant devint aussi livide qu'un cadavre avant de laisser tomber le billet sur le sol, en état de choc. Il se reprit rapidement et sortit en courant de l'appartement, arrachant presque la porte de ses gonds._

_-_Kuso, Teme!, cria-t-il en le cherchant dans la ville. Il parcourut les cinq quartiers environ avant d'avoir une idée de l'endroit où l'Uchiwa avait pu aller. A cette pensée, son coeur se serra et il se précipita sur le lieu, bousculant au passage un jeune garçon au cheveux bruns...

-Naruto-nichan?

-Gomen Konohamaru, je suis trèèèès pressé, lui expliqua-t-il avant de disparaître de sa vue. Le garçonnet se dit que son ami allait être en retard pour son repas et ne s'en préoccupa plus, continuant son chemin pour rejoindre ses deux amis.

_Pendant ce temps, Naruto atteignit enfin l'endroit qu'il cherchait. Rapidement, il observa le pont tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose. Là, il s'immobilisa, paniqué; Sasuke se trouvait sur le bord du pont. Alors que le jeune Américain se pressait de le rejoindre, il se mit à pleuvoir et il vit le jeune Japonais se pencher dangereusement par dessus le pont. Naruto, pour tenter de l'arrêter hurla son nom mais l'autre ne semblait pas l'entendre et avait un regard vide. Finalement l'Uchiwa se décida et passa de l'autre côté du pont avant de se laisser tomber en avant. _

_-_! hurla le blond en le rattrapant pas le bras droit, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber. L'Uchiwa ne semblant toujours pas avoir retrouver ses esprits, Naruto dut donc le hisser à nouveau sur le pont à la seule force de ses bras. Une fois fait, il prit l'Uchiwa dans ses bras et le serra à l'en étouffer, mais celui-ci ne réagissait toujours pas.

-Sasuke..., murmura le blond encore en état de choc, les yeux brillant de larmes. Il se releva et prit le noiraud dans ses bras, noiraud qui se laissa faire comme un pantin. Dans le train, pareil et donc Naruto le porta sur son dos de la gare jusqu'à l'appartement. Là, constatant qu'ils étaient détrempés, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, déshabilla son ami avant de faire pareil pour lui-même. Il entra ensuite dans la cabine de douche son ami dans les bras, et pour que celui-ci tienne debout l'appuya contre le mur et le soutenant par dessus les bras. Il ouvrit alors l'eau chaude, espérant aiansi réchauffer le Japonais et que celui-ci réagisse enfin, mais rien...

-Sasuke...Onegai...parle-moi...regarde-moi... le supplia Naruto avant de se coller à lui et de l'embrasser, laissant libre cours à ses larmes qui tarissaient à présent son visage halé. Il força le passage des lèvres glacées de son ami, plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche cherchant sa jumelle.

Là, il crut qu'il allait mourir lorsqu'il sentit celle-ci réagir et aperçut les bras de Sasuke remuer légérement avant de se retirer et de le voir serrer les poings violemment; Naruto réagit au quart de tour et prit ses mains qu'il posa lui-même sur ses hanches. Sasuke santant alors le corps de son amour, sembla enfn revenir à lui, son regard ébène retrouvant ainsi toute sa profondeur et son intensité. Naruto en le constatant ne put que le serrer contre lui en passant ses bras autour de son cou, forçant ainsi l'autre à poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Celui-ci réalisant enfin que le blond se tenait près de lui et le serrait dans ses bras en fit de même, enfouisssant son visage dans le cou du blond qui se mit à rire nerveusement, heureux d'avoir retrouvé l'Uchiwa.. Sans un mot, Naruto se détacha de son ami, prit une serviette, les sécha rapidement avant d'entraîner un Uchiwa complétement perdu jusqu'à la chambre où il le fit s'allonger sur le lit avant de se placer à quattre pattes au-dessus de lui.

**LEMON**

Sasuke, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait, se laissa faire lorsque le blond lui retira son T-chirt et son short, retirant ensuite son propre haut avant de prendre les mains tremblantes de son ami et de les poser sur son torse. Sasuke n'osait pas bouger, mais se crispa lorsque le blond se mit à lui embrasser le cou descendant lentement jusqu'au boxer du Japonais. Celui-ci sembla enfin s'activer car il passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux blonds de l'autre, soupirant d'aise, parfois gémissant légèrement mais rien de plus, fierté d'Uchiwa oblige. Le blond, heureux des réactions qu'il procurait à l'autre s'attaqua enfin au boxer, le retirant avant d'observer le corps tout entier de son amant. Celui-ci rouge de honte de son état, se cacha derrière son bras, mais Naruto l'en dissuada avant de l'embrasser passionément. Sasuke était aux anges, il ne pouvait pas croire que ça se passait réellement. Alors pour se convaincre, il finit par prononcer un mot...

-Na...Naruto, murmura-t-il laissant enfin ses émotions sortir. Bien que l'appellation ait été très faible, le concerné l'entendit et fixa son ami.

-Sasuke...enfin...sourit-t-il avant de l'embrasser, le serrant fort contre lui. Enfin tu réagis, enfin tu me parles! Kuso qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire une chose pareille! Le reprocha-t-il le nerfs ayant lâché.

-Naru...pronconça cette fois le noiraud, un peu plus fort, Je...Pourquoi?

-Nani? Teme t'avais pas le droit de me faire ça tu m'entends!

-Hn...

-Kuso, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour de bon, hahahahaha, commença-t-il à rire nerveusement.

-Naruto? S'inquiéta l'autre en voyant son ami rire et pleurer en même temps. Il s'en voulait de voir dans quel état son action avait pu mettre son amour; il donna alors un coup de hanche habile, inversant leurs positions avant d'embrasser le blond qui était en état de choc.

-Sasuke? Que...Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Chhhht laisse-toi faire Naru, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille pour toute réponse avant de plonger délicatement la main dans le boxer du blond, commençant ainsi de légers mouvement de pompe avec le sexe de son ami qui ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Sasuke, le rouge aux joues s'ativait dans sa tâche avant de remplacer sa main par sa langue pour ensuite prendre la verge de l'autre en bouche.

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhh Sasuke! Cria le blond, perdu dans le plaisir que lui procurait l'autre. Sasuke voyant sa réaction accélera le rythme avant de sentir un liquide amer s'écouler dans sa gorge, le forçant à avaler avec un mine de dégoût, mais il ne se retira pas.

-Sa...Sasu...ke...arr...êtes, tenta de prononcer le blond encore sous l'effet de la jouissance. Il écarquilla alors les yeux lorsqu'il vit le brun venir s'assoir sur son ventre et se pencher pour l'embrasser. Il se laissa faire jusqu'au moment où il sentit Sasuke prendre en main sa verge et la diriger vers l'entrée de son intimité.

-Sasuke, ne fais pas ça onegai..., le supplia le blond, mais il ne l'écouta pas et d'un seul cou, s'enfonça le sexe du blond jusqu'à sa prostate, le faisant alors rejeter la tête en arrière en hurlant de plaisir mais aussi de douleur. Le blond ne peut alors pas du tout réagir, emporter par la vague de plaisir qu'il ressentait. Cette nuit- là, Sasuke conduisit le blond jusqu'au septièmes ciel, le faisant jouir plus d'une fois avant de s'écouler sur lui. Lorsqu'il voulut se retirer, le blond referma ses jambes autour de ses hanches, le forçant à rester là où il était. Sasuke sourit à l'autre avant de l'embrasser passionnément puis de reposer sa tête sur son torse où il s'endormit, berçé par la respiration de l'autre. Au matin, ils auraient pleins de choses à expliquer mais pour l'instant, seul leur retrouvailles comptaient et c'est sur cette douce pensée que tous deux s'endormirent, le sourire aux lèvres pour l'un, l'air apaisé pour l'autre.

A suivre

NDA: Alors alors vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre?^^

Sasuke:...

Naruto:...

NDA: NANI?

Sasuke/Naruto: Je suis Uke/ Je suis Seme

NDA: Oui mais bon en même temps vous êtes pas dans votre état normal non plus^^

Sasuke: J'ai voulu me suicider pour ce baka?

Naruto: Héhé et ouais teme^^

NDA: Bon les gars...

Sasuke: Non mais je rêve là comme si je pouvais pas vivre sans lui?

NDA: Hum les gars...

Naruto: Tss monsieur Uchiwa et sa fierté ...

NDA: BON CA SUFFIT LA!

Sasuke/Naruto: Hn? Faut te calmer toi?/ Hey Caro zen

NDA: C'est le bouquet ça bref on se casse...

Sasuke: Hn

Naruto: Bon bah voilà review si ça vous a plu ^^ Ja ne mina!

Sasuke: Usuratonkachi!

Naruto: Nani? Sasuke-teme!

NDA: ralala on est pas sorti de l'auberge avec ces deux là...bref à bientôt tout le monde^^

Review? En espérant que mon style n'a pas trop changé depuis le temps^^


End file.
